


rejoice despite the fact this world will hurt you

by adorkable



Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дэйва проблемы с ножами, у Джона проблемы с тем, что у Дэйва проблемы. Терапия необычными методами, такое не каждый выдержит. Но Дэйв не относится к таким людям.</p><p>предупреждение: немного self hurt, много нецензурных выражений</p>
            </blockquote>





	rejoice despite the fact this world will hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> в подарок Уне, спасибо тебе за всё-всё <3

Вполне нормально до самого последнего момента убеждать себя, что нет никакой проблемы. Кто-то может сказать, что так поступают только слабаки или ленивые, но пошли бы все, кто придерживается подобной позиции. Если у тебя есть проблема, то можно найти миллион причин почему тебе не хочется её решать, не хочется о ней думать, прикасаться к ней. Если у тебя болит в груди, то ты можешь не хотеть идти к врачу, потому что в детстве уже был в кабинете у хмурого доктора, который по итогам долгих обследований сказал, что всё это нервное и тебе нужно больше бывать на свежем воздухе. Если у тебя болит голова, и ты не можешь выйти из квартиры, пока не щёлкнешь кнопкой выключателя ровно двадцать семь раз — да, у тебя проблемы. И это проблема в проблеме, привет, Нолан, потому что кроме тебя разгребать это дерьмо никто не будет. [0] Зато окружающие раз за разом продолжат повторять, что ты уже взрослый, пора бы поднять свою задницу от дивана, кресла, пола, да пойти и сделать что-нибудь со своей сраной жизнью. Ну, да, знаете ли, а то я раньше не мог догадаться.  
Только я не хочу; может, мне лениво, некогда, страшно. Может, я люблю свои проблемы, все эти заебы, которые медленно, но верно разрушают мой быт, мешают спать, есть, работать, пытаться расслабиться? Врачи могли бы найти во мне много интересного, или не найти ничего вообще, потому что, по сути, я являюсь человеком, который впитал или насильственным путем получил все те болячки, что есть у десятка других пациентов.  
Я не люблю темноту, свой сарай, не люблю, когда можно весь день провести дома, не люблю, когда во двор забегают чужие собаки, когда нахожу у себя под кроватью топор, когда не могу вспомнить, откуда на руках порезы, когда точно знаю, что прошлым вечером выкинул на задний двор один из ножей.  
Я не люблю свое отсутствующее состояние здоровья и бодрости, но совершенно точно ничего не собираюсь с этим делать и никак не планирую решать эту проблему. Потому что, как уже можно понять, всё перечисленное касается только меня самого. Не так ли? Я почти уверен, что прав. Только вот что-то противно жужжит в затылке, как будто туда уже приставили сверло электродрели и я... Да — ничего с этим не сделаю.  
Я не люблю слишком много вещей, а после того, что случилось в моей жизни, — спасибо соевому, спасибо, блядь, КОРРОКУ, — всё меньше люблю пытаться закончить список из «не люблю» до победного конца. Только вот список постоянно пополняется.  
И теперь в нём есть новый пункт, который включает в себя подпункт.  
Я не люблю ножи, вилки и прочие острые столовые принадлежности. Мне не нравится в магазинах смотреть на мясорубки, потому что я сразу представляю, как продавец-консультант засовывает правую руку в нехитрую машину, и делает себя пожизненным калекой.  
Ножами я теперь не пользуюсь, нет, только выкидываю. Казалось бы, что мешает мне взять и свалить в мусорное ведро сразу весь ящик, где лежат ножи? Но нет, это слишком просто. Да и я, как обычно, продолжаю надеяться на скорейшее выздоровление. Это ведь не запрещено законом?  
И в очередной раз я просыпаюсь с ножом, зажатым в руке, только вот пальцы цепляются не за деревянную рукоятку, а за острое — этим ножом я ещё никогда не пользовался, — лезвие. Похоже, придется всё-таки обратиться к врачу. Просто чтобы меня подлатали. И выбросить этот чёртов нож.

—

Я не самый жизнерадостный тип на земле, но и ненавидеть всё движущееся — не в моей природе. Особенно, если рядом постоянно есть один человек, который показывает мне, как миллионы плюсов существования человеческой расы, так и в десять миллиардов раз больше минусов. Нет, Джон не в состоянии уравновесить то, что может дать миру. В конце концов, мне осталось только смириться с этим.  
В подсобке что-то глухо ударяется о пол. Слышу только:  
— Упс, — и нет ведь никакого расстройства в этом звуке.  
— Джон, твою мать.  
— Но-о, осторожнее, подумаешь, уронил что-то. Бля, чувак, у тебя даже развернуться и негде. Как ты спишь тут?  
— Я там не сплю, выметайся вон, и не только из подсобки, но и из магазина.  
— Оставить тебя дальше тут гнить в одиночестве? Нет, откажусь, — и снова глухой звук, который я уже слышал.  
— Ладно, я пытался, — и Джон с выражением полнейшей скуки на лице выходит ко мне за прилавок. Меньше всего мне хочется пойти и посмотреть, что он натворил. Я и не пойду, потому что рабочий день заканчивается через десять минут. Всего десять минут и будет счастье, ну или хотя бы не счастье, а отсутствие уныния и печали. Можно будет завалиться домой, врубить какое-нибудь кино и заснуть под бурчание телевизора.  
Да, такая у меня программа на вечер. А вы как думали?  
— Что с рукой?  
— Порезался, когда брился, — по телевизору крутится на повторе выпуск «Пинки и Брэйна».  
— Странно.  
— И что тут странного?  
— Твоя щетина, — и он хватает меня пальцами за подбородок, заставляя отвлечься от просмотра этого тупого мультика про мышей с розовыми и голубыми глазами. Про разговаривающих мышей, которые верно творят фигню. Пожалуй, на неоспоримый аргумент Джона мне ответить нечего. Становится даже немного стыдно. Раньше я хотя бы пытался нормально соврать, а теперь что? — Или ты брил ноги? Или ещё что? — он ухмыляется, только нет в ухмылке этой никакого смеха.  
— Давай ты будешь доёбываться до меня с той стороны прилавка? — предлагаю я, и забинтованной рукой заставляю его отвалить. Теперь Джон меня хотя бы не держит.  
— Мне надо тебе по голове дать или по заднице, и услышать нормальный вопрос?  
— Советую не бить меня, хотя бы пока я на работе. Пожалуйста?  
До конца рабочего дня остается семь минут.  
— Я бы мог обидеться, знаешь ли, — он фыркает и выключает телевизор, когда я зло смотрю на него, Джон швыряет пульт в стену позади себя.  
Как в замедленной съемке.  
Хотя, стоп, о чем это я, теперь ведь и я, и Джон можем в любое удобное для нас время сделать происходящее чуть более долгим, чтобы разглядеть каждую деталь. И уже с поправкой: в замедленной съемке я вижу, как пульт, ударяясь о стену, отскакивает в нашу сторону, задняя панель открывается, батарейки вылетают из нее, ударяясь уже друг о друга.  
— Эй, — и Джон щёлкает пальцами, не дав мне досмотреть. — Ты должен сказать мне.  
— Нет, не должен, — прикусываю щеку изнутри.  
Об этом я ему говорить точно не собираюсь.  
Пока ещё рано. Да и звучать это будет совсем уж нелепо, для меня самого.  
Джон молчит и только крепко держится за прилавок, смотрит на пустой зал.  
Да, здесь сегодня крайне уныло. Хорошо, что он зашел. Плохо, что я ещё не додумался запирать на замок ящики на кухне. Нужно будет купить замки по дороге домой. Вот оно — разнообразие!  
У Джона на футболке написано: нормальные люди такие странные.  
Я могу только улыбнуться, рана пульсируют, пальцы чешутся под бинтами и очень скоро нужно будет принять ещё одну таблетку болеутоляющего.  
До конца смены три минуты. Стараюсь не думать про ножи и думаю про Джона.

—

По дороге домой выключаю телефон — нет ничего важнее, чем дать себе отдохнуть. Хотя бы пару часов, пока Джону не взбредет в голову свергнуть действующее правительство, построить БАК, сделать посадочную полосу на моем заднем дворе, как раз такого размера, чтобы это дело подошло для подлетающих к Земле инопланетян. За это время я вполне могу успеть принять душ, сделать себе нехитрый ужин, посмотреть кино и заснуть. Ровно до того момента, когда в дверь дома не постучится тяжелым стуком Джон. И стучать этот засранец будет ногой, а не кулаком, как я его просил.  
Дверной звонок отлично работает, я даже сделал так, чтобы звук, который эта дрянь издает, не напоминал ламантина, грозящего пробить дыру в стекле бассейна. Теперь, любой пришедший ко мне на порог адекватный и вежливый человек — не Джон, — не будет ещё до начала нашей встречи воспринят мной как угроза или раздражающий фактор. Отлично сработано.  
Не любить людей сложно, но можно попытаться немного облегчить жизнь хотя бы самому себе. Чем я и занялся четыре месяца назад, а в итоге дверной звонок издает приятную трель, которая, по логике вещей, может звучать только в домах, где люди давно перестали думать о завтрашнем дне.  
Я лично и не начинал.  
Возможно, по этой причине Джон всё-таки приходит.  
Не включаю свет, но дверь открываю сразу.  
— Ты достал уже, сколько раз...  
— Поехали, одевайся, — дергает меня за майку на себя, и сразу же разворачивает лицом от двери, подталкивает в спину. — И если будешь тормозить, то поедешь босиком, обещаю тебе.  
В целом, он прав, если Джон торопится, то ему наплевать во что я одет и одет ли вообще, иногда такие мелочи могут стоить нам едва ли не жизни. Но всё-таки, на дворе ночь и я не хочу даже пытаться выяснить, что случилось. Если у меня есть шанс провести встречу с Джоном молча, я без лишних мыслей ухвачусь за такую возможность, поверьте!  
— Что случилось? — уточняю, надо хотя бы примерно приготовиться к грядущему. И только то, что я ещё не проснулся до конца, является причиной отсутствия моего собственного брюзжания. Да, я не компанейский парень. И мне, возможно, уже восемьдесят пять лет, так что я даже спать лег (сел) позднее, чем следовало.  
— Скоро узнаешь, — как-то недобро обещает Джон, а я накидываю поверх майки рубашку, а потом наклоняюсь и пытаюсь обуться в кеды, получается далеко не с первой попытки. Джон терпеливо ждет и не подгоняет.  
Значит, ещё не случилось.  
Я бы отдал дом за возможность отказаться от наших с ним «видений» и «предчувствий».  
Я бы отдал землю, на которой стоит дом, за то, чтобы можно было спокойно пойти и сброситься с моста, зная, что Джон не явится к нужному месту за полчаса до моего собственного прихода.  
Стоило бы прекратить уже думать о самоубийстве, но как ещё скрасить эти до великолепия тусклые будни? Вот именно.  
Пытаюсь найти куртку, только потом замечаю, что её уже держит в руках Джон.  
— Давай, Дэвид, хватит уже тормозить. И возьми с собой бензин, он у тебя где стоит?  
— Он у меня есть?  
— Я жду в машине.  
То, что Джон приехал на своей тачке, а не собирается использовать мою — странно. Это не первая странность для вечера, но я лучше не буду пытаться фиксировать их все. Спокойнее будет.  
Он уходит, пока я пытаюсь вставить ключ в замочную скважину. Руки трясутся, так бывает после выброса в кровь адреналина, так никогда не бывает от страха, я точно знаю. Потому что выучил реакции своего организма достаточно быстро для того, кто является копией. Но лучше не вспоминать грустное, когда наклевывается что-то, что помешает мне выспаться.  
Достаю из сарая канистру, судя по тяжести, та полная только на половину, надеюсь, это никак не помешает плану Джона. Потому что если помешает, то помешает и мне вернуться домой и заснуть, вполне возможно, во второй раз уже на кровати, а не возле включенного телека.  
— Вижу, у тебя боевой раскрас, — у него красная полоса тянется от одной щеки до другой, через нос.  
— Да, типа того, — ухмыляется Джон и выруливает на дорогу. Канистра стоит между моих ног, и бензин внутри плещется, стоит только машине проехать очередную кочку.  
— Далеко едем?  
— Не дальше обычного, — спустя пятнадцать минут мы оказываемся на другой окраине города — да, тут долго ждать не надо — напротив магазина, где я работаю: — Приехали, вылезай.  
— Не понял, — но всё-таки приходится выйти на улицу. Канистру оставляю в салоне.  
— У нас сейчас будет небольшой обряд экзорцизма, ты будешь играть роль испуганных родителей, боящихся, как бы священник не угробил их бедное дитя, а я буду как раз тем самым священником, который совсем не против не только изгнать злого духа, но и ребенка прикончить. Но это только потому что я смертельно устал.  
Джон поворачивается ко мне лицом, и я понимаю, что у него не просто полоска краски на лице, это засохшая кровь.  
— Кто это с тобой сделал?  
— Парикмахер? — предлагает Джон и кивает в сторону машины. — Бензин. И не говори, что не видел гостей у себя на работе.  
— Ну, зато ты видел, раз мы здесь. И там камеры установлены.  
— Камеры? Ты не в курсе, что это муляжи и твой прекрасный шеф, в случае, если тебя зарежут, или застрелят, или изнасилуют на работе, даже не будет иметь возможности поверить тебе и показать запись полицейским в качестве доказательств?  
Кто захочет насиловать меня, стрелять в меня или резать, опять-таки, меня?  
Или я очень устал или всё ещё сплю, но неоновая вывеска, где обычно горит надпись о круглосуточной закусочной, сейчас предлагает мне убить всех.  
Так там и написано: убей их всех.  
— Эй, Джон?  
— Что? — он отвинчивает крышку и делает большой шаг в сторону видеопроката.  
— Тебе не кажется, что всё это немного, ну, сюрреалистично?  
— Как там твоя рука? — только и спрашивает он, и продолжает идти вперед.  
Бля, мы не можем поговорить как взрослые нормальные люди? Или хотя бы просто как взрослые? Видимо, нет.  
— А что скажешь о камерах, которые расположены на улице?  
— Попросил знакомых ребят отключить их на ближайший час.  
— Отлично, — иду за ним, глубоко вдыхаю холодный запах пустой улицы, к которому примешивается вонь бензина. — И ты считаешь нормальным просто спалить место, где я работаю?  
— Если у тебя есть какие-то гости кроме обычных посетителей и меня, то я вполне себе не против устроить небольшой костер. Да и тем более, не забывай о страховке, Дэйв, все будет путём.  
Магазин не очень-то прибыльный, так что шеф не потрудился установить никаких серьезных средств защиты. Витрины только и ждут, что их разобьют. Джон делает это — достает из кармана булыжник, ровно такой, что можно было бы держать в кулаке, а потом кидает его в стекло. Из второго кармана вынимает ещё один и снова направляет его в уже пробитую витрину. Стекло осыпается так резко, что я шиплю недовольно. Джон с улыбкой маньяка плескает бензин внутрь магазина, сколько не жалко, а остаток достается входной двери. Я её люблю, точнее, любил, ведь Джон не дает мне и слова сказать, чиркает спичкой и кидает её в бензиновую лужу, додумавшись отойти как можно дальше.  
— Вот и все, твою мать, — довольно ржёт, и показывает средний палец горящему магазину.  
Я вот пытаюсь вспомнить оставил ли что-то важное внутри.  
Хотя, с каких пор мне важны вещи? И в жопу этот магазин. В жопу работу, дом, меня самого.  
Джон смеётся, поворачивается кругом, показывая прекрасный и добрый жест всему живому — и не очень — что следит за нами.  
— Забыл попросить тебя взять с собой пастилу, — обхватывает меня за плечи и мы возвращаемся в машину, мне приходится напомнить о канистре, забираем её с собой.  
Я уже проваливаюсь в сон, когда слышу голос Джона, говорит он по телефону.  
— Ага, на сегодня хватит, спасибо за помощь, крошка.  
Крошка — вот, как теперь он называет знакомых ребят.  
Но это не мое дело, мне нужно вернуться домой и заснуть. И мыслями о том, что утром проснусь от звонка шефа, точнее, бывшего шефа.  
Да, сэр, сгорел? Что? А как же страховка?  
И меня ждет интересный, полный вранья разговор. Я знаю, что мужик не сможет просраться ещё четыре дня — всё это от новости о сгоревшем магазине. Сам мудак.  
— Проснись и пой, — у меня болит левая лопатка.  
— Да, да, спасибо за помощь, Дэйв, — бурчу под нос и вылезаю.  
— Не за что, — отвечает Джон. И пошел он, я слишком хочу спать. Засыпаю и чувствую только запах бензина, быстро наполняющий комнату.  
Меня так просто не спалить, даже если сделать это пытаюсь я же.  
К чёрту всё — сон; ботинки падают на пол, ложусь поверх сбившегося покрывала прямо так — в куртке и засыпаю до рассвета. Вернее, до первого звонка телефона, раненая рука болит как сука, и я морщусь. Вместе с ней болит и голова, всё-таки надышался вчера.  
— Алло?  
— Дэвид Вонг? — услужливо спрашивает незнакомый голос. — Думаю, сегодня вам не стоит торопиться на работу.  
Правильно, ухмыляюсь я. Зато стоит поторопиться в полицейский участок. Спасибо, блядь, Джону. 

—

Когда меня выпускают, день в самом разгаре. У меня на ногах домашние тапочки и первое, что я делаю — покупаю в ближайшей закусочной кружку кофе и кусок тыквенного пирога. Пирог такой вкусный, или я такой голодный, что приходится заказать повторную порцию. В момент, когда желудок начинает просить пощады, еда заканчивается, выпиваю остатки кофе и выхожу на улицу искать машину. Ни черта не помню, куда именно вздумал её поставить, когда совсем неспешно ехал в полицейский участок. Меня там, кстати, трижды спросили уверен ли я, что не хочу сначала поговорить со своим адвокатом. Мне пришлось в ответ продемонстрировать свои драные джинсы и неизменные тапочки, после чего коп с незапоминающимся лицом привел меня в маленькую комнату, где я, служи закону, никогда бы не вздумал проводить нечто вроде даже формального допроса.  
Нет, я не знал о том, что место моей работы сгорело. Вернее, о поджоге, который устроил неизвестный (неизвестные) прошлой ночью между полуночью и часом ночи. Нет, я совсем не в восторге от новостей. Я спал, сэр, у меня такая страсть — спать, после тяжелой трудовой недели. И чем дольше я просплю, тем лучше. Я бы впал в кому, но, боюсь, что там мне поспать не дадут, потому что карма та ещё сука. Впрочем, мой характер тоже не представляет из себя розу.  
— Ты освободился? — как только Джон додумывается позвонить мне в самый неподходящий момент? Да, благодаря моей везучести, ключи падают в сток. За каким хреном я припарковался в этой дыре? С каких пор руки стали трястись так, что уже и связку ключей не могу достать?  
— Не хочу этого говорить, но мне нужна помощь, — в трубке раздается шуршание, тихий скрип.  
— Так из участка тебя уже выкинули?  
— Ещё скажи, что дали пинка под жопу.  
Ёбаные ключи!  
— Ты позавтракал, скорее всего, тыквенным пирогом, потом искал машину, проклиная собственную сообразительность, — даже не хочу его прерывать. Потому что злости нет, нет раздражения. Ну, точнее, всё это есть, но адресовано мне одному, Джон же просто развлекается, позволяю ему. Тем более, что я не тороплюсь. Совсем не тороплюсь. И ещё немного скучаю по ключам. Даже с учетом того, что они больно давили на повязку, а та давила на рану, которую, кстати, нужно обработать. Поправка: нужно было обработать ещё прошлым вечером. Молодец, Дэйв, у тебя башка, как кусок сыра. — А теперь я позвонил тебе, и ты уронил свои драгоценные ключи туда, куда руки не пролезут. И снять решетку ты не можешь, мало сил, больная рука, лень, да и нагрузки после употребления пищи — не лучшая идея.  
Джон так долго говорит, что я почти упускаю главное — он говорит мне проверить машину.  
Он говорит: зацени её зад.  
Когда я при помощи хитрого сцепления скрепки и нитки достаю ключи, телефон лежит на тротуаре, и я слышу только как Джон поет что-то из репертуара давно умерших музыкантов. Так Джон проявляет радость, у него совсем недавно появилась эта привычка, прямо как у меня завелось желание ежедневного близкого знакомства с острыми ножами. Если бы это были только ножи!  
— Спасибо, Джон.  
— Скажи спасибо той дряни, что внутри нас.  
Хочу ответить, что внутри меня и до соевого соуса было слишком много поломанных винтиков, и шестеренок, но Джон уже отключается. Видимо, его миссия на это утро выполнена. Я же предоставлен самому себе чтобы вернуться домой и попробовать убедить кровать, что наш с ней симбиоз может быть полезен и ей, и мне.  
Кровать, что странно, согласна, но предает меня ближе к ужину.  
И я снова готов поесть, так что встаю и делаю себе огромную яичницу. Бекон, четыре яйца. Присыпать солью и перцем, достать бутылку пива и включить телек.  
Медленно ем, почти не вникая в новости, не переключаю — нет смысла: сейчас тот самый час, когда зрителям вешают лапшу на уши. Смотря на лица журналистов, чувствую себя кем-то вроде Нейды, только никакие очки мне лично не нужны. Хотя, я бы не отказался от простых солнцезащитных, у них есть свойство хоть как-то прикрывать уродство истинных сущностей тех, кто выдает себя за обычных людей. Совсем не как в фильме. [1]  
После ужина иду в душ, где сначала моюсь, а после разматываю повязку. Вполне возможно, что в больнице мне сказали как именно стоит обработать рану, но не хочу прибегать даже к минимальной хитрости, промакиваю края раны перекисью, стараюсь не морщиться, кожу печет. Замотать руку нормально не получается, ведь для таких манипуляций лучше иметь две свободных руки, и желательно, чтобы обе они принадлежали одному человеку.  
В какой-то момент начинаю сердиться, креплю бинт, как получается, и возвращаюсь к телевизору, но новости уже кончились и теперь идет мелодрама.  
Ощущаю прикосновение собачьего хвоста к ноге, рывком тянусь вниз, но не успеваю.  
Вот вечно так, никогда не угонишься за призраками, да, Молли?  
Джон, как знает, приходит через полчаса. Рана на носу выглядит чуть лучше, похоже, Джон её обработал, но не стал заклеивать. Как можно было получить такую красоту? Лучше не буду спрашивать.  
— Если бы у тебя была работа, — начинаю я.  
— То мы бы с тобой вообще не виделись, — заканчивает он и смотрит на мою неудачную попытку забинтовать собственную руку. — Ну, и еще у меня бы не было возможности поиграть в медсестру. Только, халат где-то забыл, да и сексуальный наряд тоже, так сойдет? — он поднимает руки, показывая, что безоружный. Майка задирается, так, что я вижу какого цвета белье на Джоне (черное), и что он как обычно решил надеть любимые джинсы без нелюбимого ремня.  
— Да, в порядке, только, я прошу тебя, подтяни сначала штаны, и помой руки.  
— Так точно! — он отдает мне честь и проходит в дом, на кухню. Слышу, как он ругается, ударившись ногой о канистру, которую я так и не придумал куда поставить.  
В сарай возвращаться не хотелось и не хочется, что понятно и без объяснений.  
— У тебя тут источник бензина? — уточняет Джон.  
— Не думай, что я запросто выдам тебе все свои секреты.  
После этого мне приходится наблюдать, как Джон моет руки, используя вместо мыла жидкость для мытья посуды. Руки он не вытирает, а предпочитает подождать, пока вода сама высохнет. И только после этого совершенно небрежно разматывает мою повязку и крепит её нормально.  
— Не туго? — спрашивает, прежде чем сделать узел.  
— В самый раз, — рука болит и пульсирует жаром, и такой же сильный жар исходит от пальцев Джона, пока он закрепляет узел.  
— Ну вот, готов к бою.

—  
Настоящим охотникам за привидениями никто не платит, в этом-то и проблема. Я люблю монотонность, замедленность действий. Люблю отматывать фильмы назад и пересматривать уже выученные наизусть моменты раз за разом, пока не начнет тошнить, образно выражаясь. И в том самом крутом фильме, где Мюррей ещё даже половины своей будущей харизмы, язвительности и доброты не добрал, мне всегда было интересно: насколько же выгодный этот бизнес — гоняться за привидениями? [2] В детстве я, в конечном итоге, пришел к выводу, что затраты на оборудование и прочие вещи, полезные в работе, едва ли могли окупиться. Так что все охотники за гнилью из новой грани мира были в состоянии нормально жить только за счет фанатов. И то, дело могло бы ограничиваться едой, не деньгами. И всё это, если подумать, увлекало меня на протяжении многих лет. Не мысль о том, что я мог бы и сам заниматься чем-то подобным, — чёрта с два, слишком не люблю всю эту хренотень, которая, по злой насмешке судьбы, стала моим миром, — а именно попытка понять устройство системы.  
Поэтому сейчас я искренне восхищаюсь братьями Винчестерами, и тем, с каким упоением Джон следит уже десятый сезон подряд за тем, как сценаристы плавно переходят с чая на кофе, с кофе на травку, с травки на кокаин, а оттуда двигаются к всё более тяжелым наркотикам.  
Джона идея охотиться за привидениями впечатляет. Особенно это заметно по тому, с какой методичностью он продолжает находить пробоины в нашем мире, и как успешно старается если не закрыть их, то хотя бы избавиться от монстров и им подобных.  
Прошла неделя с тех пор, как Джон сжёг на моих глаза место, где я работал... Нда, это не так уж и легко вспомнить. Но основная мысль — я там работал, кресло в подсобке уже приняло форму, идеальную для моей задницы, где-то в одном из ящиков я заныкал несколько сникерсов и даже один порно-журнал. Просто от скуки, или на случай зомби-апокалипсиса.  
Ах вот, хорошо, что зомби не грозят нам ещё ближайшие сорок семь лет.  
Откуда я знаю?  
Догадаться не так сложно. Подсказок оставлять не буду.  
Но если пойдете поесть суши, не забывайте о единственно верной приправе. Она поможет не только сделать блюдо вкуснее, но и открыть наконец-то, блядь, глаза! Шутка. Чтобы открыть глаза, надо быть сумасшедшим, или полным неудачником.  
Я вот нахожусь где-то на тонкой грани.  
Джон же — не удивительно, — продолжает считать, что нам с ним крупно повезло. Но Джон, он вообще не от мира сего, если можно так выразиться. Хотя мама учила меня не осуждать людей за их предпочтения и вкусы. Но странно, что мне совершенно наплевать на то, сколько одежды носят в жару полные дамы, целуются ли парни друг с другом на последних рядах в кино и насколько правильно люди ставят ударения.  
Только вот все эти «мне наплевать, у каждого своя жизнь» кончается для меня на Джоне.  
Не должно это звучать так сопливо. И, вообще, люди называют подобные эмоции и ощущения настоящим доказательством крепкой дружбы.  
Наша с Джоном дружба крепка ровно насколько, что он не убил меня в прошлом году, даже когда понял кто я. Что я. Откуда я. Не-Дэйв.  
Забавно, но они могли бы сделать меня другим, более человечным что ли, более нормальным? Но не сделали, и мне всё ещё интересно по какой именно причине. Боялись, что не смогу убить себя же? Боялись, что что-то пойдёт не так? Хотя всё и пошло не так, по идее, я должен был стать одним из послов другого мира, который открыл бы настоящие врата для КОРРОКА. Ну, если бы его огромную несуществующую склизкую задницу каким-то образом смогли доставить в мой город. В мой бывший и настоящий город.  
Допускаю и вариант того, что Джон просто не «повёлся» бы на такого Дэйва, о котором мне теперь остается только мечтать. Что вполне нормально — ведь все люди хотят быть лучше, спокойнее, добрее, умнее.  
Всё, что заложено во мне, по большей части, средние параметры. Дэйв не был способным учеником, прилежным работником, потрясающим любовником. Не был и остался.  
Постоянство — признак мастерства?  
Да.  
В моем случае это ещё и признак отсутствия желания прогрессировать.  
Зато я с радостью пододвигаю все свои планки прогресса вниз, назад. Туда, где скоро начнется непроглядная тьма. И мне самому будет там лучше. Или было бы.  
Ведь рядом Джон.  
И сейчас он смотрит на то, как глаза Дина — или Сэма, я никак не выучу их имена, потрясающе — заволакивает темная пелена. Выглядит данный эффект дёшево. Сколько лет прошло, а создатели всё пытаются экономить на мелочах.  
— Ты только посмотри, они опять за старое, — ржёт Джон и тычет пальцем в сторону телевизора.  
Мультики больше люблю, чем сериалы. Сериалы, которые давно разбомбили все крутые арки — не моя тема.  
— Тебе совсем не смешно, — констатирует Джон, рука у него двигается хаотично и не нужно никакого соуса для простого предсказания — пиво он прольет себе же на джинсы.  
У меня плохая интуиция, пиво льется и на меня, и на него. Штаны были относительно чистыми. Были — ключевое слово.  
— Пойдем-ка поиграем в Тайлера Дёрдана, — я запоздало понимаю, что для одного вечера в голове на старых скамейках усаживается слишком много вымышленных персонажей, но Джону до такой фигни дела нет. Я ему часто завидую, особенно, в подобные моменты. Тут есть чему позавидовать, но если Джон и знает, то не подает вида.  
Он предпочитает убеждать меня, что это нормально — не любить мир, людей, птичек и собачек. Он даже пытался настаивать (одно время), что вполне нормально не любить себя самого.  
Правда, лекцию он всегда заканчивал словами:  
— У тебя есть я, можешь ненавидеть всё вокруг, но ты обязан любить такого пиздатого меня.  
Возможно, то, что в первый раз он говорил это, и отливал в ближайший овраг, сыграло свою роль. Совсем не ту, на которую рассчитывал милый и романтичный Джон.  
У меня нет проблем с ненавистью к себе. Я просто смирился.  
И вполне могу смириться с тем, что у моего безработного друга найдется десяток разных способов убить время, сломать что-то ценное и стать хулиганом, за которым никогда не приедет полиция.  
Удары у нас неважные, но я всё-таки слышу звон бьющегося стекла.  
— Ого, улыбка! Это уже лучше, — Джон размахивается как следует.  
В полёт следует не мяч, а сама клюшка.  
Джон мудак и придурок (меньше моего), но я начинаю смеяться и не могу остановиться. Он смеётся вместе со мной.

—

— Дэвид, видимо, нам придется расстаться.  
Вот так ужас, кошмар, конец света, и тоннель совершенно тёмен. Я закатываю глаза. Эти новости могли бы доходить до некоторых людей без такого страшного запоздания.  
— О чём вы, сэр? — играю роль, потому что так будет меньше вопросов.  
Совсем не боюсь того, что копы заподозрят мою причастность к поджогу, но, если честно, мне немного жаль того безликого мужика, который подумал, что выстраивать свою сеть магазинов видео-проката стоит в подобных моему городишках.  
Дальше слушаю о компенсационной выплате, потом следуют слова утешения и намеки на то, что мне стоит почувствовать его боль. Но, мужик, кто мешал тебе сделать нормальную систему охраны? Всё ещё не могу простить этому гаду отсутствие рабочих камер наблюдения. Мало кто в этом городе додумался бы грабить именно мой магазин, но честь моя задета и прощать это дерьмо я не собираюсь. Остаток разговора проходит на какой-то странной ноте, я начинаю чувствовать себя кругом спасения, а бывшего босса — тонущим.  
Говорю, что начинаю плохо его слышать, желаю всего самого лучшего и кладу трубку.  
— Тебе бы стоило, знаешь ли, быть мягче с ним, — недовольно замечает Джон.  
— Поговори мне, как ещё следовало вести себя.  
— Напроситься к нему в гости?  
— А там начать бить себя по лицу, нет, хватит с меня этого.  
— Но ведь он не виноват, что у тебя в подсобке было нечто вроде провала в другое измерение, кто же знал?  
— Строители могли знать.  
Шутки у меня всё хуже и хуже, куда мне до Джона с его фразочкой про стулья? Вот-вот.  
— Строители, если бы употребили то, что и мы, скорее всего, поехали бы крышей, не думаю, что после таких приходов люди будут в состоянии строить здания.  
— Или бумажных журавликов.  
— Нет, я вполне могу сделать хотя бы одного.  
В доказательство беру со стола салфетку, на которой написал чей-то номер телефона, стараюсь не замечать противный след чужих губ, который четко вырисовывается благодаря помаде. Это чья вообще салфетка? А, к чёрту. Несколько несложных движений, пара таких, которые не запомнишь с первого раза, и у меня на ладони уже лежит не кусок мягкой бумаги, а настоящая птица. То есть, настоящая она только среди такого же бумажного мира, но мне плевать.  
— Отлично сыграно, — Джон берет журавлика себе на пустую тарелку, где остались только следы пиццы, и поджигает птичку. Смотрим, как за несколько секунд на тарелке появляется пепел. Тяжело вздохнув, Джон откидывается обратно на диван, забирает себе мой телефон, и продолжает: — Только ты не строитель.  
— Точно.  
— И ты не можешь с уверенностью утверждать, что после соевого у этих людей сломаается возможность или желание строить что-то. Возможно, именно благодаря этой чёртовой дряни появился тот самый центр музыки, или футороскорп.  
— Людям вовсё не обязательно принимать подобного вида вещество для того чтобы создать нечто ебанутое, или нечто прекрасное и ебанутое, ясно?  
— У меня нет сил спорить, — но я знаю, что Джон не сдается. Ему просто хочется и дальше ничего не делать. — Зато хочу ещё пива.  
— Боюсь, что с этим у нас проблемы.  
Красноречиво пялюсь в стол, где стоит... Лучше не считать, сколько именно там стоит бутылок, но мне и не нужно пытаться. Я уже знаю. Их там пятнадцать.

—

О своей проблеме я забываю ровно с того дня, когда снимаю повязку, кожа больше не выглядит поврежденной, слабый красный цвет зажившего шрама едва ли можно разглядеть. Меня это устраивает, пальцы гнутся, ничего не болит, теперь можно нормально готовить, мыться, убирать дом и, самое главное, держать руль.  
— Снова дееспособный! — приветствует меня Джон. — Пора бы тебе устраиваться на работу, а то так совсем потеряешь форму.  
— Пожалуй, нет, — и мне действительно не хочется опять пахать. Пять дней в неделю, четыре или того меньше. Ещё не отдохнул.  
И подсознательно боюсь, что Джон на новом месте увидит что-то необычное. Мне всё ещё обидно за себя самого — почему не разглядел, не почувствовал, не уловил? Они ведь мне немного родные.  
От таких мыслей мороз по коже, меня всего передёргивает.  
Да, на хрен эти мысли!  
— Сегодня мне тебя развлечь нечем.  
— Совсем?  
— Да, совсем, — он достает из-за уха сигарету и прикуривает. Спичкой.  
Проебал последнюю зажигалку, как обычно.  
— Хватит мусорить у меня в... У меня на крыльце.  
Джон выпускает мне дым в лицо, стараюсь не дышать. Слушаю его издевательский тон:  
— Как задолбали эти правила: не есть кота, не бить посуду, не есть кота.  
— Не ешь кота, а бить посуду я и сам умею.  
— Стоит отметить, что в роли калеки ты держался на удивление бодро.  
Про то, что Джон каждый день приезжал перевязывать мне руку, мы, конечно, не говорили, не говорим сейчас и говорить в будущем не намерены. Так поступают друзья. Или друзья, которым может быть крайне неловко от подобного рода разговоров.  
Утешаю себя тем, что у Джона нет постоянной работы, а значит, ему было совсем не сложно заезжать ко мне, эдакому везунчику и оказывать помощь. Шутки про одежду медсестры я, слава всевышнему, больше не слышал. И Джон ровно один раз спросил, как именно я получил порез — тогда, в магазине. Что тоже важно.  
— Ладно, мне пора.  
— Что, уже? Только десять утра.  
— Да, обычно, я ещё сплю, но сегодня надо помочь паре старушек перейти улицу, не сбить нашего районного пьяницу и, — он смотрит на меня. Я стою и опираюсь на дверь как раз своей уже не больной рукой. Взгляд Джона меняется. Ему просто дым в глаза попадает, а какие дополнительные варианты? — И что-нибудь ещё, пока не решил.  
— Тогда желаю быть аккуратнее, знаешь, со старушками.  
Он морщится, оценив мой комментарий как пошлую шутку.  
— Всё, давай, — он заставляет меня взять недокуренную сигарету и спрыгивает с крыльца.  
На спине его майки написано: «донор оргазмов». Это о чём-то мне напоминает.  
Смотрю на сигарету и думаю, чёрт со всем, затягиваюсь так жадно, что едва заставляю себя проглотить, а потом выпустить дым.  
Сто лет не курил с Джоном одну сигарету на двоих.  
Когда выкидываю потушенный бычок в мусорку, понимаю, что Джон (засранец) решил не мусорить и оставить всю работу на меня.  
Хоть так.  
Улыбаюсь тому, что можно опять делать ничего и думать ни о чём. Собираюсь сесть на диван, но вижу на нём три ножа, образующих собой треугольник.  
Проблема в том, что я совсем не помню, как сделал это. И Джон явно не стал бы заниматься подобной мутью.  
Вспоминаю, как несколько недель назад выкинул нож с деревянной ручкой посреди ночи.  
И поехал в больницу, обмотав руку одной из любимых рубашек, что понял уже после того, как подошел к стойке регистрации.  
Опять началось, у меня проблемы.  
Поскольку я плохо соображаю в стрессовых ситуациях, то забираю ножи с собой и вываливаюсь из дома. На улице жарко, а на мне и футболка и рубашка, снимаю последнюю и заворачиваю в неё ножи. Не самая умная идея на свете.  
Какой толк избавляться от вещей, если их легко вернуться обратно?  
Выкидываю их на городской свалке, закапываю блестящие лезвия прочим хламом, снова накидываю рубашку и решаю до самого вечера тусоваться где угодно, кроме как дома.

—

Джон никогда не скажет: я выгляжу так, как ты хочешь выглядеть, я трахаюсь так, как ты хочешь трахаться. [3]  
Мысль эта меня успокаивает больше, чем следовало бы. Но я больной, что с меня взять? И щипаю себя за запястье сильно-сильно, пора бы перестать создавать самому отголоски к «Бойцовскому клубу». Мне до Тайлера... Далеко. Да и зачем пытаться достать до такого дна?  
Выезжаю куда-то к границе города. Иногда, если долго стоять на пустом шоссе — там проезжаю машины, но происходит это очень редко, так редко, что порой можно прождать от дня и дольше, я засекал, — то может показаться, что Неназванный накрыт огромным куполом. Привет, Стивен. И этот купол тоже — упс! — невидимый. Мне бы хотелось как-нибудь разогнаться на своей развалюхе и врезаться в нереальную границу.  
Самоубийство уже не рассматриваю как единственную тему на повестке дня, но и отделаться от желания сделать с собой нечто непоправимое — выше моих сил. А сил у меня не так что бы очень много, хм.  
Опять-таки, если долго стоять на границе, то можно увидеть фантомов. Мы с Джоном проводили эксперимент и выяснили, что он чаще всего видит проходящих мимо девушек. Проломленные головы, следы насилия, очень редко — самоубийцы с вывалившимися изо рта языками или перерезанными венами. Джон больше всего начинал кривиться в тот момент, когда видел девушку с простреленной головой или грудной клеткой.  
— Это просто не должно происходить, нет, я отказываюсь, — он говорил это каким-то скрипящим голосом из раза с раз, а потом отказался приезжать сюда со мной снова. Даже не пытался понять, что именно я делаю здесь.  
Просто потому что понимать тут нечего. Я искал всего один призрак, неприкаянный и такой знакомый, что по рукам бежали мурашки с первого дня, когда понял, что где-то здесь есть нечто вроде прохода. Или не прохода, не знаю как точно назвать.  
Мне достаточно было посмотреть ему в глаза, я даже не пытался сдержать желания показать как именно мне нужна компания в этом сраном месте. Но Джон не поехал.  
Когда-нибудь я наберусь смелости (или алкоголя) и спрошу, чье именно лицо он увидел за несколько минут до гибели КОРРОКА.  
Лучше бы набраться алкоголя, потому что под кожей зудит очевидный вопрос. Такой же очевидный, как и то, кого я пытаюсь найти среди туманных образов, проплывающих мимо из раза в раз, что я оказываюсь возле границы.  
Без Джона эти мои наблюдения почти сразу становятся скучными и неинтересными. Вполне возможно, что меня захватывала вероятность того, что Джон увидит вместе со мной...  
И какой от этого толк — я не смог понять.  
Видеть признаков нужно в одиночестве, а не в компании.  
Мне ещё ни разу не удалось разглядеть кого-то, кто не был бы похож на жильца дома престарелых. Из раза в раз это старики и старухи, бледные, покрытые пигментными пятнами, с грязными штанами и платьями. Довольно часто вообще без одежды. Долго я их не разглядываю. Признаки не замечают людей, не видят таких, как я. Бредут себе дальше, а мне лично просто неловко вот так нарушать чью-то начинающуюся загробную жизнь.  
Из раза в раз я уезжаю с границы растерянным и злым.  
Что бы на это сказал Чак Паланик?  
Да пошло оно все.

—

— Думаю, у меня проблемы, — судя по голосу, Джон (что?) бежит. Вопрос только в том, успею ли я закрыть окно на кухне и запереть черный вход до того, как ко мне придет этот единственный (и совсем нежеланный сейчас) гость. — Скажи-ка мне, ты ещё помнишь, что значит общаться с девушками? Рассказывать им про черные дыры и искривление пространства посредством щелчка пальцами? Или уже забыл, что в бар можно сходить не только нажраться и набить кому-то морду?  
Смешно, когда прекращаю я — начинает Джон.  
— Тебе стоит хоть раз начать знакомство с девушкой со слов: ты выглядишь, как моя следующая ошибка, [4] — он задыхаться уже начал, потому что курит, мудак, никак не бросит, но и прекратить говорить тоже не в природе Джона. — Хотя нет, стой, плохая идея. Можно попробовать так... — Слышу неразборчивый крики, визг, больше похожий на неудачную попытку остановить машину, стараясь не врезаться ни во что, и ни в кого. — Блядь! — он орет и совсем не звучит довольным.  
За ним несутся кто? Зои, Розаиро и Трейси? Нет, всё-таки запоминать имена актеров мне в разы проще, чем персонажей. Только что Джон совсем не похож на чокнутого гонщика, решившего убить своей же тачкой высветленную Роуз. [5]  
В финале Джон умрет.  
— Ты так пытаешься попрощаться со мной? Я всё ещё помню сколько долларов ты мне должен, и помню, что моя приставка у тебя. И...  
— И ты обещал купить мне новый диван.  
Такое вообще было? Продолжаю слышать фоном странный шум.  
— Это могло случиться только на почве алкогольного отравления.  
Мне страшно хочется спросить Джона в чем, мать его, дело, но я (упс!) удерживаю себя. Джон уже мог бы сто раз сказать мне, но всё никак не. Значит, есть причина.  
Или Джон бежит ко мне в попытке спастись от живых мертвецов? Следом за ним с оружием наперевес идет нестройный отряд разнообразных гражданских, один из которых странно похож на того парня из...  
— Открой дверь.  
— Не могу, за тобой несется стадо разъяренных фанаток, боюсь, что большинство из них с животами, где растут твои будущие дети.  
— Дэйв! — хрипит, задыхаясь, Джон. От собственного имени, произнесенного таким тоном, у меня дрожь проходит от макушки и до пяток. Какого...  
— Открывай, на хрен, дверь!  
— На свой страх и риск?  
На самом деле я уже стою у этой самой двери, держусь за ручку. В глазок не смотрю, ещё чего, нельзя портить себе такой долгожданный сюрприз. Особенно, когда фантазия работает, будто я снова вдолбил соевого. Вдолбил, надо меньше общаться с Джоном и больше книг читать. Меньше смотреть телевизор и больше исследовать содержимое собственного (но такого, бля, огромного!) дома. Надо больше, меньше, чаще, реже.  
Надо уметь чистить голову, выбрасывать лишнее, а не устраивать в мозгах склад ненужной хренотени. Жаль, что только последнее получается у меня на все двести из ста. Незаслуженных успех.  
Все заканчивается без взрыва, криков или убийств. Ничего не происходит и происходит всё.  
Я стою на пороге своего дома, жалея, что не в тапках или хотя бы носках, и вижу, как Джон бежит прямо на меня.  
Моё тело (ха-ха) всё ещё помнит, как Джон напрыгнул на меня и повалил на пол, когда пытался доказать, что в его квартире появилась та самая гадость, с которой Джон продолжает бороться и по сей день.  
Не смотри прямо, воспользуйся боковым зрением.  
У Джона на голове шапка, сам он в штанах, футболке и жилетке. Такой красной, что я стараюсь (изо всех сил) не думать про Марти Макфлая. Но не срабатывает. [6]  
Он кладет трубку первый, когда перестаю слышать тяжелое дыхание из динамика, Джон как раз заходит в дом и захлопывает дверь, совсем не нежно заставляя меня подвинуться.  
На улице холодно, а Джон совершенно горячий, меня как обжигает.  
Что-то происходит херня, да? Вот именно.  
— И что это было?  
— Коллективные галлюцинации? Я не уверен, — он наклоняется, упирается ладонями в колени и пытается вдохнуть нормально.  
Я вижу пот над его верхней губой.  
Думаю, стоит ли напомнить, что нужно разуться?  
— Дай-ка мне покурить, — просит Джон.  
— У меня нет сигарет.  
— Нет, есть.  
Ещё десять минут мы ждем, пока легкие Джона не встанут на место и не начнут работать так, как им следует.  
Оставшийся час я продолжаю охуевать от простого, казалось бы, факта: Джон не только пользуется моим домом, как убежищем, но ещё и умудрился сделать себе здесь нычку с сигаретами.  
В моем доме. Заныкал. Свои. Сигареты.  
Вдыхаю пропитанный дымом воздух, смотрю на Джона.  
Надо обследовать дом, как можно скорее, книги подождут. 

—

— Вы хотите устроиться к нам? — на меня смотрит менеджер. Кто вообще посылает на предварительное собеседование менеджера? Магазин техники, не очень большой, не получающий толковой прибыли, но каким-то чудом продолжающий работать в Неназванном уже добрых семь лет, если я не путаюсь в датах (если мне дали не ошибочные данные). Нет, я не хочу устраиваться к ним, или ещё к кому-то.  
Раньше работа была для меня чем-то вроде убийства времени: я мог спокойно проснуться в самую жуткую рань и поехать открывать магазин, зная, что в ближайшие несколько часов из посетителей зайдет только домохозяйка, явно поставившая перед собой цель посмотреть все триллеры и ужастики, что мог предложить мой прокат, да несколько подростков, которые любили накуриться и позалипать отравленным мозгом в какую-то жвачку вроде «Американского пирога» и прочую муть с бедным Джейсоном в главной роли, а таких у него более чем достаточно. Поверьте! [7]  
Мы сидим в маленьком офисе, который отличается крайне огромным для такого места окном. Во всю стену. И окно это как раз позади менеджера, так что парень не видит, как к стеклу подходит Джон. У меня даже выходит «держать лицо» и не удивляться, или злиться. Продолжаю смотреть на этого хиленького паренька, которого зовут Фрэнк, судя по бейджу.  
Проблема в том, что чрезмерное (ха-ха) общение с Джоном пагубно на меня повлияло. И теперь мне не хочется ехать на работу, пусть пока и находящуюся в далекой перспективе. Не хочется делать что-то, отвлекаться от урагана мыслей, а они иногда действительно принимают в моей голове форму урагана. Можно читать описание нового фильма, появившегося на диске, и внезапно с точностью до секунды рассчитать, когда войска соседнего государства наконец-то решатся сбросить на штаты первую бомбу.  
Это случится не раньше две тысячи тридцать третьего года, я к тому моменту могу успешно не только сдохнуть, но и оказаться в другом измерении, так что роли это не играет.  
— Мистер Вонг?  
Ах да, это же я.  
Как бы ответить?  
Джон за стеклом делает глубокую затяжку и прижимается лицом к стеклу, нос забавно меняет форму и Джон выдыхает. Когда-то в далеком детстве я видел, как подобный трюк проделывал незнакомый (или знакомый, но просто не хочется вспоминать?) человек. Тогда я называл это Представлением Дракона.  
Джон на дракона слабо походит, а после выдоха отодвигается назад и вытирает лицо руками. Конечно, это же так гигиенично.  
— Да?  
— Кто посоветовал вам наш магазин?  
Чувак, у тебя в городе всего один магазин, и я сомневаюсь, что он сетевой. В Неназванном собран хлам со всех штатов, или даже мира, что уж тут. Здесь много уникальных вещей, мест, и чаще всего они сломаны или искалечены.  
Прямо как я.  
Джон показывает пальцем на меня, а потом на Фрэнка и двигает языком за щекой, одновременно с этим делая совершенно определенные движения сжатым кулаком.  
Дрочила.  
Он намекает на то, что должность в этой помойке можно получить только таким способом. Или подсказывает мне как разнообразить досуг.  
Как будто шутки про минет незнакомому парню сейчас ещё могут быть смешными. Джон улыбается и делает новую затяжку.  
Я говорю:  
— Сервис у вас, прямо скажем, отстой. Подобного рода магазин мало кто может посоветовать, потому что и найти здесь что-то нормальное практически нереально. Одновременно с этим мне пришлось ждать полчаса, пока вы освободитесь от игры в змейку, — неужели кто-то ещё играет в нее? — а после этого ждать, пока вы отольете и даже не потревожитесь помыть руки. Пожалуй, я не хочу устраиваться сюда. И мало кому пожелаю подобное удовольствие. Кстати, ваша жена сегодня утром собрала вещи и переехала к... Как же его зовут? Эрлу, вы знаете его? — в этот момент Джон давится дымом (я вижу боковым зрением), и так кашляет, что сгибается пополам. Джон просто знает, какого рода речью я тут разродился, и не может сдержать распирающей его гордости, конечно. — Да, Эрл это ведь ваш лучший друг, ну, тот с кем вы в первый раз попробовали поцеловаться, а потом ещё месяц не оставались друг у друга на ночевку. Ничего страшного, — я улыбаюсь самой невинной улыбкой из тех, что есть в запасе. А значит — скалю зубы, как последний кретин: — Могло быть и хуже.  
От дырокола, летящего мне в голову, уклоняюсь почти с ленцой.  
— Какого хуя? — орет Фрэнк, а я встаю из-за стола, показываю Джону средний палец, и выхожу из кабинета.  
Почти жаль покидать эту комнату, ведь в ней такое замечательное окно.  
Джон встречает меня на выходе:  
— Мистер Вонг? — он снимает воображаемую шляпу.

—

— Вы с ножами умеете обращаться? — такими словами меня встречает уже знакомая медсестра. У неё тонкие и холодные пальцы и совершенно тяжёлая рука. Я ощущаю это болью, которую мне причиняют, пока зашивают рану на руке. Чуть выше запястья, крови я потерял достаточно. — Вы знаете, что я могу оставить вас здесь до утра, а когда встанет солнце...  
— У меня будут серьезный разговор с вашим специалистом по головам, — киваю, да, я знаю, да, я не тупой. И если бы умел накладывать шов самостоятельно, то, кто знает, может и не пришел бы сюда ночью. И вообще не пришел, пока бы мне не проломили голову. Или меня бы сюда привезли, уже без пульса и признаков жизни.  
Мозг, просто стоп. Сейчас же.  
— Будете перебивать, точно останетесь тут до утра, — она хмурится, и игла снова протыкает мою кожу. Это не очень-то приятно. Стараюсь не шипеть, в прошлый раз медсестра сначала воспользовалась анестетиком, а руку мне зашивал врач, видимо, сегодня рана не такая уж и тяжелая, а мне при этом выговаривают за кривые руки.  
О, крошка, ты так мало обо мне знаешь. Я мог бы показать тебе целый мир.  
Мир полный дерьма, насилия, мир, где нет радости и только слёзы, да грязь.  
Стихи сочинять тоже не умею, жизнь обделила даже таким бесполезным талантом, потрясающе.  
— Что вы скажете в своё оправдание?  
— Я был пьян?  
Она ухмыляется, я уже готов почувствовать удар по лицу. Типа, Дэйв, хорош пиздеть тут.  
— На меня напали, вообще-то, — смотрю за тем, как эти холодные, тонкие и очень красивые пальцы закрывают шов повязкой. — Это был огромный бомж, у него не было зубов и он что-то мычал, похоже было на: сукин сын. Я едва спасся.  
— Да? Тогда нужно сделать анализ крови, — она даже бровью не ведет, пока заполняет карточку.  
— Думаю, что его чистый и новый нож не содержал на своем лезвии ничего опасного для моей бренной жизни.  
— Это обязательная процедура.  
— Ладно, может, это был не бомж, а мое отражение, — последняя попытка.  
— Ещё раз, Дэвид, вы явитесь сюда с ножевой раной, и мне придется привязать вас к вот этой прекрасной койке, — она показывает на мягкие наручники, которые не дают гипотетическому пациенту никакого простора для воображения. — И оставить здесь, до приезда специалиста.  
— Но сперва вы меня зашьете?  
— Да, — она продолжает заполнять бланк. Добавляет с явным сожалением: — Придётся.  
— Это ваша обязанность. Принцип непричинения вреда и всё такое.  
Я явно её удивляю, причем, впервые за наши встречи, это зачитывается мне в плюс. Конечно, откуда бы такому человеку, как я, знать хоть одну из частей клятвы Гиппократа, да? Но я знаю. Я вообще знаю слишком много ненужного, и уже упоминал об этом. Что тут поделаешь?  
Не могу удержаться и продолжаю:  
— И про связи с пациентами, это тоже ваша обязанность.  
Интерес в её глазах исчезает мгновенно.  
Прямо чувствую этот подзатыльник от воображаемого Джона. Куда я качусь? Мне мало настоящего Джона, и я ещё выращиваю его клон у себя в голове? Надо проверить квартиру на наличие в ней опасного грибка.  
— Никаких связей с пациентами.  
— Особенно, если они, скорее всего, заразились чем-то неизлечимым.  
— В вашем случае, просто никаких связей с пациентами, — злясь, чеканит каждое слово.

—

— Смотрю, развлекаешься изо всех сил.  
— Пока тебя нет, — киваю, хотя стоит ударить себя по голове. Не хватало ещё внедрить Джону мысль, что стоит поселиться у меня временно (или не временно, что много хуже!), только бы я был цел. Частично. Резать себя при помощи кухонных ножей в ночи, со странной периодичностью — да, настоящий друг без лишних вопросов закинул бы свои вещи на диван другого друга-неудачника, и прибавил бы:  
— И хрен я отсюда уйду, пока мы не выясним в чём дело.  
Проблема в том, что Джон даже не просто хороший друг, он друг охуенный (пусть и я не часто готов это признать), так что он даже не берёт с собой никаких вещей. Просто не уезжает домой, когда день кончается и начинается следующий.  
Благо, в моем доме достаточное количество комнат чтобы позволить себе одного гостя, пусть и такого отвратительного в поведении, как Джон.  
— Давай просто устроим вечер воспоминаний? — без особого интереса предлагает Джон.  
— Будем вспоминать, как у ты у нас не только в обезьяннике оказался?  
Джон весь кривится так, что пальцы сжимает на контроллере сильнее обычного. Я только хмыкаю, потому что это приятно — достать его, хотя бы чуть-чуть. Мне ведь можно? Иногда.  
Совсем редко.  
К примеру, сегодня!  
Вся эта тема с ножами — я лично думаю о ней (начинаю думать), как о призраках прошлого. Не меня, а настоящего Дэйва (и не Дэйва, бля, как же это запутанно, что за жизнь?), о, там есть кому преследовать мою смертную душу. Я всё ещё помню ощущение того, как лезвие прошило чужое тело, и лишило...  
— Да играй ты давай, — Джон толкает меня, задевая локтем забинтованное место. Я не издаю ни звука.  
Джон не садист, просто, когда он играет, то иногда забывает, что такое реальность. Что вообще существует реальность за пределами тех жестоких игр, в которые мы играет. Правда, реальность, как оказалось, ещё ужаснее.  
Убиваю противника, какого-то настоящего паренька, который, скорее всего точно так сидит на диване с другом и яростно желает выиграть. Хотя бы раз.  
Хорошо, что теперь можно играть по сети. Хорошо, что я не умею читать мысли Джона. Хорошо, что меня отпускает хотя бы пока он рядом.  
— Салливан сегодня заходила, — у меня клинит палец, и моего персонажа убивают тремя последовательными выстрелами в голову.  
После того, как Эми рассталась со мной, Джон называет её не иначе, как по фамилии. Я всё никак не могу привыкнуть.  
И то, что на каникулы Эми возвращается в город, тоже, знаете ли, не так для меня просто и прозрачно, как хотелось бы.  
— Когда вы с ней стали закадычными друзьями?  
— Кто-то же должен, — закатывает глаза Джон. Он ведь мог бы спокойно не говорить про Эми, про то, что она сама к нему пришла. Или мог бы сказать, что они столкнулись в супермаркете, и, «чувак, она выглядит так, как будто уже завела двадцать кошек и ждет момента, когда сможет найти ещё столько же». Но Джон этого не делает. Он по жизни двигается согласно графику, который ежесекундно рисует криворукий шизофреник с манией преследования.  
Кто-то типа меня?  
Правильная догадка, только это не я.  
Я бы так не поступил...  
— И что?  
— Просто, — он пожимает плечами, как будто ничего интересного и затрагивающего непосредственно меня только что не сказал. Правильно, Джон, проебался раз, проебись ещё раз тридцать — отличный девиз для нас с тобой. — Она хорошо выглядит, больше не прячет руку.  
Новость заставляет меня улыбнуться.  
Да, не один месяц мы ждали чего-то подобного, все трое, что уж тут. И наконец-то.  
— Она не спрашивала обо мне?  
— А, да, спросила, сказала что-то вроде: как там тот затюканный жизнью чувак, блин, забыла его имя, ну мы ещё встречались, пока он не решил, что меня будет безопаснее сплавить подальше отсюда?  
Очень смешно, Джон, твою-то мать.  
Во второй раз его персонажа убивают первым. Джону пофиг.

—

И всё-таки жизнь меня не терпит, в любом виде, живой или мертвый — ей нет разницы. Именно по этой причине я встречаю Эми в... Ну, какие догадки? В магазине, потому что мне необходимо купить еды, а ей необходимо оказаться на моем пути. Поскольку я говнюк, то позволяю себе думать об этом ровно столько, сколько пытаюсь сообразить кто стоит передо мной. В кого я, такой талантливый умник, почти въехал тележкой? Благодаря кому (про невнимательность лучше и не начинать) врезался в стеллаж, заставленный детскими завтраками, и те теперь валяются на не таком уж и чистом полу.  
— Эми, — приветствую ее.  
Рукой, той самой, она придерживает банку арахисового масла.  
Улыбается мне моя бывшая девушка совсем несмело, но я вижу намного больше, чем она старается показать. Эми хочется кинуть мне в голову эту самую банку, а потом ещё отпинать меня хорошенько. И я даже не буду сопротивляться. Пусть это сделает она, посетители, персонал и далее по длинному списку. Пусть меня отхуячит весь мир и тогда я смогу, прошу прощения за тавтологию, отойти в мир иной. Хотя на данный момент планета Земля — во всех её вариациях — напоминает мне ад. В настоящий ад мне, понятное дело, не хочется.  
Но, боюсь, что с таким послужным списком на многое рассчитывать не придется.  
— Дэвид, — она улыбается, ну, почти. Радует, что у Эми всегда получалось делать многие вещи лучше меня.  
Ей никогда не было лень стараться. Даже если никто не видел.  
Как многое может изменить в жизни человека цепь случайных событий.  
В моей жизни ничего не изменилось, кроме того, что теперь могу лицезреть изнанку мира, в прямом и переносном смыслах. Не самая классная способность в жизни. С радостью бы от неё отказался.  
Сказать вам насколько я близок к тому, чтобы развернуться и убежать из магазина?  
Я не просто близок, я делаю это.  
Нет таких слов.  
И не будет.  
Но я не был бы собой, не споткнись на ровном месте. При рождении грация решила обделить меня лаской, именно поэтому та самая «святая бита» была в руках Джона. Именно поэтому, когда я воспользовался молотком в целях самообороны, щека заживала почти месяц, и мне было достаточно больно улыбаться и даже просто жевать пищу.  
Именно поэтому я с размаху влетаю в противоположный стеллаж с (как так-то?) детским питанием.  
Забинтованная рука отзывается невыносимой болью, и бровь, и скула, и вся левая часть тела. Класс. Я медленно сползаю вниз, издаю при этом полный ненависти (к себе) и слабости стон.  
Эми держится молодцом, у неё даже голос не меняется:  
— Пойду-ка достану тебе гавайскую смесь. И купишь, и к лицу приложишь.  
Даже после всего того дерьма, через которое мы прошли вмести и по отдельности, она продолжает обо мне заботиться. Её мужу, или жене, или кому бы то ни было — очень повезёт. Я же Эми потерял навсегда.  
Когда она возвращается, я успеваю поправить всё то, что снес. Вокруг глаза уже появилась противная пульсация, и пакет с замороженной едой остужает ставшую ровной боль.  
— На кассу? — предлагает Эми. У неё в руках ничего нет, даже намека на банку с арахисовым маслом.  
— На кассу, а потом в кафе, в ресторан, с театр, — тараторю я.

—

— Да ты просто забыл, что такое свидание.  
Тактично не напоминаю Джону, что даже с Эми я не сходил ни на одно свидание. В начале наших отношений она предпочитала сидеть дома, смотреть вместе кино, заниматься сексом, готовить, разговаривать. Последняя часть давалась мне ещё хуже, чем секс, хотя чему-то полезному (постарайтесь не глумиться) она меня научила. Не могу сказать, что стал для Эми кем-то типа секс-гида, но я искренне старался доставить ей удовольствие. И, вспоминая её слова, мне это удавалось.  
Но, возвращаясь к теме того, как прошла встреча с Эми.  
— Ты приводишь её в кафе, говоришь с ней, смотришь в глаза, держишь за руки, в случае с Эми — за руку, но всё-таки, и слушаешь её больше, чем говоришь сам. И ещё можно разделить десерт.  
Я успел только рассказать Джону о своем прекрасном падении, и о том, что на кассе расплатилась Эми, потому что кошелек я успешно оставил дома. Лучше бы сам остался тут, спустился бы в подвал, сломал ногу и сдох в одиночестве.  
Ладно, хватит на сегодня самоуничижения.  
Или это у меня такое изощренное проявление любви к самому себе?..  
Вряд ли.  
— Это так ты водишь девушек на свидание.  
— Нет, чувак, я такой очаровашка и сладкий мишка, что не нужно тратить время на все эти ухаживания, которые всё равно закончатся моим... — он не договаривает, начинает смеяться. — Ты понял.  
Что? Джон только что упустил возможность сказать «член» или даже поведать мне о его магических свойствах типа избавления от рака яичников? В той ли я вселенной. И Джон ли это.  
— Покажи мне ногу? — требую.  
— Я так и знал.  
Он задирает ноги на столик. Я вижу только кожу и её ороговевшие участки, и ещё вижу грязь (потому что нечего ходить по моему дому босиком, влажная уборка лишь раз в месяц). Его ступни совсем не выглядят нагримированными, так что я и не помышляю о том, чтобы попробовать оттереть предполагаемый тональник с того места, где лично у меня есть татуировка. Ненавистная мне метка.  
— И тебе надо потренироваться.  
— Что?  
— Свидания. Тренироваться.  
— Ты вообще понимаешь, что я пытался от неё свалить и попал в одно из самых нелепых положений за последние полгода?  
— Вполне. А ещё не забывай, что она бы тоже могла от тебя уйти, когда якобы пошла за гавайской смесью.  
Забавно, Джон запомнил, какая именно была смесь.  
— Эми не такая.  
— А ты? Я, конечно, понимаю, что вид бывшей девушки несколько сбил тебя с толку, но чтобы пытаться от неё съебать пока она перед тобой?  
— Я был смущен.  
— Смущен, — фыркает Джон и прикуривает. Ноги он опускает обратно на пол, мне это не нравится. В доме сквозняк. В той комнате, где мы сидим, так точно. Джон редко болеет, если делает это, то капитально, так, что я готов молиться семерым богам, только бы этот придурок остался со мной ещё хоть ненадолго.  
Да, я эгоистичный.  
Джон в курсе.  
Он смотрит на меня, затягивается и закидывает ноги на диван. Так лучше.  
— Мне не нужна никакая тренировка.  
— Тебе надо просто потрахаться, да, но ты же у нас не можешь без романтической части.  
— Какой на хрен романтической части? Потрахаться?  
Потрахаться — говорят, что мужики почти всё свободное время думают о сексе.  
Я о нём думаю только когда... Так, не надо об этом. Морально я ещё не готов. И не скоро буду. Просто отложим мысль как можно дальше и сделаем вид, что ничего не было. Нет. И не будет. Отныне и вовеки веков, аминь.  
— Нет, — продолжаю, Джон только удивленно поднимает брови.  
Он выглядит смешно; стараюсь не начать улыбаться. Только улыбнусь, и битва будет проиграна.  
У нас нет войны, но битвы случаются чуть ли не ежедневно.  
— Нет? Ты уверен? Или просто боишься?  
Боюсь? Ещё чего.  
Да я просто в ужасе от того, с каким энтузиазмом Джон гнет свою линию.  
— Свидания для слабаков, — тяну противным голосом и откидываюсь в кресле. То подозрительно скрипит, чувствую каждой косточкой тела — сейчас случится непоправимое.  
Кресло разваливается ровно в тот момент, когда я пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы Джон от меня отъебался без лишних вопросов и предложений.  
Кресло предает меня?!  
Но почему сейчас?  
Валяюсь на обломках, смотрю на то, как Джон снова закидывает ноги на столик.  
— Эй.  
— Ты в отрубе, — говорит Джон.  
— Нет, я вполне себе...  
— Нет, ты в отрубе. И тебе надо потренироваться. Надо найти тебе девочку, или женщину? Кого предпочтешь?  
— Крокодила, — мне бы стоило действительно отрубиться. Проваляйся я в отключке достаточно долго, Джон сделал бы обед, или даже обед и ужин. Зависит от настроения Джона и от степени заполненности полок на кухне и в холодильнике.  
— Это уже ты постараешься, — он сжимает левой рукой эспандер. Я смотрю на то, как напрягаются...  
Нет, я не смотрю. Смотрю в потолок. Надо его побелить что ли, и вообще, заняться ремонтом. Пока нет работы и есть деньги — разве не стоит сделать что-то совершенно не грандиозное? Стоит ещё как. Нужно будет съездить в строительный, приглядеть что-нибудь не очень дорогое, но и не бесполезную фигню, которую придется обновлять спустя пару лет.  
Я должен оставить наследство потомкам.  
Даже если те будут не моими.  
Потому что мне-то потомки не светят.  
Давайте на чистоту: мне не светит даже крокодил.  
Мэйнард в моей голове напевает уже знакомое депрессивное дерьмо. Я продолжаю смотреть на Джона.  
Раз-два, раз-два, его пальцы сжимают гибкий «пончик» едва ли не с яростью.  
— Что случилось? — давно я не спрашивал у него как дела или нечто подобное. Удивительно, насколько же я хреновый друг. Но Джона это устраивает, или он привык. Или всё вместе. Но сейчас, услышав вопрос, Джон удивляется.  
Я удивлен только тем, что не додумался спросить раньше.  
— Ты в отрубе, — повторяет Джон и кивает. Он не выглядит расслабленным, спокойным или довольным. Он не выглядит так, как будто играет эту напряженность. Она действительно есть, и намного больше обычного минимума, который я могу заметить только в яростно затушенных бычках, и следах земли на ботинках Джона. Нет, сейчас всё иначе.  
— Я, блядь, может и в отрубе, — злюсь, разгоняюсь за секунды: — Но вполне в состоянии спросить тебя и требовать ответа.  
— Требуй, — он ухмыляется, перекидывает эспандер в другую руку.  
— Убери эту фигню, — приподнимаюсь на локтях.  
Получается, что Джон смотрит на меня сверху вниз, а я тут перед ним распластался на обломках своего любимого (слишком любимого, судя по сроку годности) кресла, прямо как дама с полотен прошлых веков.  
— Нет, Дэйв, это моя фигня, так что я, пожалуй, продолжу то, чем занят. А ты долго ещё валяться будешь?  
Не понимаю как нужно реагировать. Джон смотрит странно, я в растерянности. Что с ним? И со мной тоже.  
— В моем доме.  
— Да, раз уж допрос и досмотр, — он перестает даже ухмыляться. Такое ощущение, что Джон скажет ещё слово, а после этого въебет мне кулаком в бровь, а потом как следует надавит на повязку, где ещё не скоро заживет рана: — окончены, то, полагаю, могу быть свободен.  
— Джон, — зову непонятно зачем. Что я ему сейчас скажу? Что не хотел? Что говорил совсем о другом?  
А как я сам отвечаю на его вопросы о том, что случилось? Вот-вот, Дэйв-мудак, ничего удивительного, что твой лучший друг наконец-то решил послать тебя на хрен с откровениями и просто показать, что это такое — молчание в ответ. Или ответы, от которых под кожей начинает расползаться злость. И делает она это быстро, потому что злость — сучье чувство. Его сложно контролировать, и ему легко поддаться.  
Совсем наоборот дела обстоят с ответами на вопросы Джона.  
Я вполне могу избегать любого намека на то, что у меня проблемы.  
Что я, бля, режу себя и сам того не понимаю.  
— Пока.  
И мне нечего сказать ему в след. Остатки кресла больно впиваются в поясницу, но даже это не мешает мне лежать неподвижно. Джон уже ушел, а я не буду бежать за ним. Не сейчас уж точно.  
Смотрю в потолок и решаю в какой именно магазин поеду. Решаю, в котором часу это сделаю. Решаю, что надену. Решаю, что будет на завтрак.  
И решаю, что нужно будет обязательно взять с собой Джона.  
В целях профилактики наших отношений.  
Которые, благодаря мне самому, начали крениться в какую-то стрёмную сторону. Мне лень (и даже немного страшно) пытаться исправить это нормальным путем.  
У меня особый путь.  
Путь Дэвида Великого Мудака Вонга.

—

Пока мы ходим по магазину, всё приходит в относительную норму. Джон не говорит мне прямым текстом о том, какой я козел по жизни, но замечательно нежно не предупреждает меня об острых углах и прочих бонусах магазина, где представлено всё для ремонта и стройки.  
— Я жил в городе зла, — Джон задирает голову и закрывает глаза, потому что лампы в этом магазине работают на убой, ослепнуть — дело пары секунд. Зато видно все товары: — И я не знал, что этот город зло. И я выяснил, что был вампиром в этом городе.  
— Там было совсем не так.  
— Да, но зато здесь совсем так, — он толкает ко мне тележку, всё ещё подозрительно пустую.  
И на скуле у Джона виднеется темный синяк, который прямо как отражение моему.  
— Ты у нас всё-таки занимаешься подпольщиной?  
— Надо хоть не напольщиной, или не встеллажиной, — фыркает и идет дальше. Лично мне остается только смириться с тем, что Джон подъёбывает меня касательно встречи с Эми. Я заслужил. Может, сейчас Эми созванивается с подругами из универа и тоже рассказывает про своего нелепого бывшего, который даже сбежать от неё не смог. Хотя он вроде бы не инвалид.  
Очень смешно. Мне надо было идти в комики, а я пошел в никуда.  
Я уже сейчас понимаю, что ничего не куплю. Только если на кассе Джону приспичит притащить ко мне домой цветок.  
И только если Джон скажет:  
— Это будет мой цветок, мой тебе подарок. Только ты сам купи...  
На кассе Джон заканчивает фразу так:  
— Я свой кошелек дома оставил.  
— Не самая полезная твоя привычка.  
Цветок в горшке выглядит едва живым. Джон спрашивает у кассирши:  
— Вы гарантируете возможность возврата растения до истечения срока, длинной в месяц, после покупки?  
— Что? — на нас смотрит очаровательная девушка, у неё веснушки на носу и яркие рыжие волосы, собранные в хвост. Ох.  
Она мне кого-то подозрительно напоминает, пока держит горшок двумя руками.  
— Если растение сдохнет, могу я вернуть его обратно? — он одаривает её улыбкой, которая больше похожа на солнце. Не в смысле, что греет и ласковая, нет, это улыбка маньяка, который успел познать первую кровь. Улыбка, которая сожжет тебя, если не отвернешься и не укроешься.  
— Вам стоит спросить об этом менеджера, — она улыбается и переводит взгляд на меня. Я вижу этот вопрос в её глазах: пробивать? Или оставить вас и этого сумасшедшего стоять тут и ждать менеджера или администратора, или, — какая хорошая идея! — охрану?  
— Мы берем его. И не вернём, даже если всё это завянет прямо сейчас, — щёлкаю пальцами и показываю на растение. То остается неподвижным. Только огромные листы чуть покачиваются от легкого смеха девушки. Она смеётся прямо в мое новое приобретение. Это... мило.  
Джон хлопает меня по плечу, когда я слишком долго забираю сдачу, и подхватывает растение.  
Мне так и хочется назвать его с большой буквы — Растение.  
Девушка на кассе смотрит нам в след, я стараюсь не думать о том, по какой именно причине она провожает нас. Я ей понравился? Джон? Она боится, что Джон запустит в неё горшком? Мной? Собой?  
— Хватит пялиться на неё, тебе не светит.  
— Грубо, — специально не помогаю ему открыть дверь. Вообще-то, в подобного рода магазинах неплохо бы поставить автоматические двери, но, что вы, только в прошлое, только регресс.  
Девиз для моего дома.  
— Ты не слушаешь меня, моих советов, и у тебя в доме скоро не останется ни одного ножа.  
— Тебе пора завязывать шариться в моих вещах, — мне бы возмутиться, но Джон умный. Джон поймет быстрее, чем я наберусь духу сказать ему прямым текстом.  
Джон. Приём. У. Меня. Проблемы. Приём. Я. Могу. Случайно. Убить. Себя. Истечь. Кровью. Ночью. Один. Приём.  
— Я практически живу у тебя, всё твое — моё.  
Всё моё — моё.  
— Давай, бля, открывай сраную дверцу, у меня нет сил держать эту громадину.  
Джон и элегантность — никогда не встречались.

—

— Эми, тебе стоит сходить к Джону в гости — заценишь его новую ктенанту. [8]  
Что может быть более неловким для такого человека, как я, чем очередная встреча с бывшей девушкой, пока рядом с нами крутится Джон? Более неловким всё может стать только если Джон начнет зазывать Эми ко мне.  
Если он читает мысли, то я думаю: заткнись на хрен!  
Если он не читает мысли, то я думаю: за что это моя жизнь?  
— Это какой-то эвфемизм? — улыбается Эми. На неё так приятно смотреть, что у меня в груди что-то противно сжимается, возможно, сердце. Может это просто нервы, а сердце у меня из камня или дерева. Я как сказочный персонаж — бреду по жизни в надежде, что получу что-то. Мозг, сердце и храбрость. Причем, не что-то одно, а всё вместе. Мне необходимо всё вместе, тогда я смогу ненавидеть этот мир в три раза больше прежнего — разве не классный результат?  
— Нет, Дэйв как раз вчера приобрел себе приятную компанию с огромными листьями, — хвастается Джон и до меня с невероятно медленной скоростью доходит, что Джон, блядь, зовет Эми ко мне домой на свидание.  
Теперь к горлу подкатывает тошнота.  
Серьезно? Моя бывшая девушка, от которой я избавился едва ли не с мультяшной скоростью, и опять предлагать ей наступить на уже знакомые и кривые грабли? Джон? Ты в порядке? Может, тебе стоит принять какой-нибудь легкий наркотик типа травки, чтобы успокоиться и перестать пороть чушь?  
Джон смотрит на меня и хмурится.  
Что, засранец, всё-таки читаешь мысли?  
Он в ответ улыбается и достает из-за уха сигарету.  
— Так, мне надо перекурить, а вы тут пока обсудите свои дальнейшие действия.  
Эми щурится от слепящего солнца, и я пододвигаюсь чуть в сторону, так, чтобы тень от моей головы падала ей на лицо.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что, — держу руки в кармане толстовки и жалею, что вообще надел ее. Слишком жарко, а на мне два слоя одежды. Но снимать и тащить толстовку в руках не хочется совершенно.  
Мы стоим на пустой парковке. Здесь две машины: моя и Эми. Где все люди — непонятно. Джон отходит не так далеко. Эми поворачивается и смотрит на него, а потом снова на меня. Она кусает губы, прежде чем сказать:  
— Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я приходила.  
Мне требуется все силы мира для кивка. Эми не выглядит расстроенной или удивленной, ведь сама пришла к такому выводу.  
— И растение купил не ты, да?  
— Джон, а перед этим взбесился — кассирша смотрела на меня, не на него.  
— Ну, Дэйв, ты же знаешь хотя бы примерно какой процент историй про Джона и его девушек реален, так что тут нечему удивляться.  
Отвечаю ей кривой улыбкой. Эми, я так скучал по ней и вот теперь, когда мы увиделись, мне нечего сказать. Меня наполняет только ощущение неловкости и неправильности происходящего. Как будто нам стоило бы и дальше быть вместе, но не просто так я сделал всё, чтобы она уехала, а потом и бросила меня.  
Такие люди как я — груз, мы не гранаты (надо же было додуматься до такого сравнения, а?), но что-то достаточно сложное и опасное, чтобы однажды у всего этого набора появились непоправимые последствия.  
— Но он вел себя нелепо.  
— Это Джон, — она снова смотрит на него, на то, как он ногой подкидывает камень и пинает его, пинает так хорошо, что тот попадает в крышу торгового центра, откуда мы все трое вышли не так давно.  
Лицо у Джона вытягивается и становится таким... Я не могу подобрать слов. Джон удивлен и немного испуган, но, самое главное, он выглядит гордым за себя.  
— Да, это Джон, — мне действительно нечего тут добавить. Эми сказала всё сама.  
— Хорошо, что он заботится о тебе.  
Когда Джон докуривает и идет к нам, Эми добавляет:  
— Но тебе следует тоже заботиться о нём. Ты можешь, я знаю.  
Её слова током всё мое тело прошивают, Джон уже рядом, хлопает меня по плечу и тянет чуть на себя. Это знакомый жест и ничего в нём нет нового, но Эми смотрит на нас, на меня в особенности. Всё, что я могу — выдавить из себя улыбочку и:  
— Боюсь, твои мастерские подкаты никак не растопили её сердце.  
— У меня его нет, — морщится Эми и достает из кармана ключи, поднимает с асфальта пакет с покупками.  
— Позволь мне, — забираю пакет, и первый иду к машине.  
— Что, совсем-совсем? — удивляется Джон. — Посмотри, он такой воспитанный, образованный, безработный! — последнее слово Джон произносит с настоящим восторгом, чем заслуживает смех Эми.  
— Совсем, Джон, понимаешь, Дэйва и меня устраивают те отношения, которые есть сейчас.  
Перезваниваться раз в несколько месяцев и поздравлять друг друга с праздниками. Мне остается только надеяться на осведомленность Эми касательно того, что я слежу за всеми её аккуантами. Не слежу, как преследователь; скорее как странный друг, который сам ушел в тень, но продолжает волноваться за другого друга, причем, делает это молча. Но если случится что-то серьёзное, то я прилечу к Эми и сделаю всё возможное, только бы она была счастлива.  
Это уже не любовь в романтическом плане, но любовь, как к хорошему другу и человеку. Частота общения совсем не играет роли. Господи, я жалок.  
— Да, Дэйв? — спрашивает Джон, и я киваю. На такой вопрос лучше не отвечать словами, Джону достаточно моей реакции и он забирает у Эми ключи, открывая сначала водительскую дверь, а потом багажник; помогает мне поставить тяжелый пакет вовнутрь. — Тогда не смею больше задерживать. Клянусь, если бы здесь был ходить один человек или охранник, то нас с Дэйвом уже сто раз скрутили бы за попытки домогательства.  
— Брось, Джон, — Эми садится за руль, Джон послушно отдает ключи. — Мне пора, сегодня нужно будет сделать ужин. Вас не зову, не ждите, только девочки.  
— Привезла их с собой?  
— Да, обещала показать город и только сейчас получилось. В другой раз? — она действительно имеет это в виду, и я искренне удивлен? Не знаю. Это приятно.  
— Обязательно, — отвечает за двоих Джон и Эми уезжает, оставляя нас одних.  
— И что это было?  
— Не знаю, я распсиховался?  
— Ты? Все в порядке или твои соседи продолжают травить тараканов той дрянью?  
— Она мне нравилась! — орет Джон, подталкивая меня к машине. — Сними ты хоть кофту, на крыше машины можно яичницу жарить, а твои яйца спекутся и без того. Давай!  
Голос совершенно безразличный, но я слушаюсь. Открываем окна и мчимся домой, в подвал, где прохладно и не хочется сдохнуть.

—

— Моя дыня-душа, раздавлена твоим Гэллахером апатии! — это совсем не лучший способ подняться. Пусть и знаю текст «Верблюда» наизусть, но в среду утром, когда будильник и не думал звенеть, слышать ор Джона (он может нормально петь даже подобного рода песни, но сейчас предпочитает орать) — не этого я хочу.  
Пусть он заткнется.  
Дверь в мою спальню открывается от чего-то больше похожего на пинок, и Джон подлетает к кровати, запрыгивает на неё резко.  
Он в шортах и с зубной щеткой у лица. И белой пастой, размазанной вокруг рта. Само очарование и сексуальность. Я закрываю лицо подушкой и выдыхаю что есть сил.  
— За твоей спиной волк, нет, постой, это просто пес... — Джон безбожно пропускает припев.  
— Только не про шляпу и смазку, Джон, — он падает рядом, и если бы я лежал чуть ближе к середине кровати, то Джон придавил бы меня как большое и смертоносное одеяло. Спасибо, уберёг друга.  
— Ладно, но у нас сегодня великие дела и я не приму «нет».  
— Меня никто не предупреждал, — отрываю подушку от лица, Джон лежит рядом, лицо всё ещё в пасте, щетка почти наверняка испачкала простынь и мне лениво думать о том, что придется загружать белье стирать. — Я остаюсь здесь, в тишине и прохладе.  
— Ты не работаешь меньше месяца, а уже охерел до нужной степени, да? — Джон смотрит в потолок, я смотрю на Джона.  
Смертельно хочется спать, мне не нужно никуда ехать. Джон может остаться тут, у нас достаточно пива (мы не бухаем целыми днями, но иногда можно позволить себе расслабиться — обойдемся без пустого осуждения) чтобы провести весь день не выходя в удушающую жару. Кстати, почему погода меняется так резко? Мне нужно поискать, как раз будет возможность сегодня. А пока — поспать.  
— Дэйв, — тихо зовет Джон.  
Мой лоб прислонен к его плечу, губы почти касаются кожи.  
— Спать, — отвечаю и не успеваю почувствовать вины или ещё чего-то, снова проваливаюсь в сон.

—

Думаю, Эми меня сломала. Я не из тех людей, что могут от одного лишнего слова покачнуться, завалиться и умереть не от причиненных себе увечий, а от душевных страданий. Но Эми, блин, я всегда знал, что женщины ведьмы — моя бывшая девушка оказалась именно такой.  
Стоп. Я обзываю Эми? Ведьмой? Это было бы нормально для начальной школы, но мне уже приличное количество лет (нет, вру, но не замечаем, продолжаем двигаться дальше), так что можно придумать нечто существенное. Получается, всё происходит как в комедиях или мелодрамах, когда ты встречаешься со своим бывшим любимым человеком и он внезапно (озарение!) открывает тебе глаза (потому что ты слепой!) на что-то действительно важное (на твоего же лучшего друга!). Здесь слишком много восклицательных знаков, в то время как мне самому хочется только ругаться от происходящего и одновременно с этим сидеть себе спокойно, пить чай и читать книгу — и всё это ровно посередине моего заднего двора. И чтобы солнце светило точно в затылок, пот стекал по спине и мне было бы слишком лениво двигаться. И чай был бы холодным, таким, что кувшин с ним был покрыт конденсатом. Отличная идея, да.  
Но мне не всегда будет удаваться сбегать от своих проблем на блядский задний двор. Да и сейчас все фантазии никуда дальше не пойдут, я останусь лежать в постели, точно зная, что под подушкой ждет один из последних ножей, а значит, потом на очереди будут несколько рубанков, а после этого уже вилки и молоток для мяса.  
Такими темпами мне придется вынести из дома всю кухню, за чем последует полный нелепости разговор с Джоном. Хотя, уверен, разговор может последовать уже в любую минуту любого часа любого следующего на сегодняшним дня. Потому что Джон почти как телепат. Ему ничего не стоило угадать мои мысли ещё до соевого, а что происходит сейчас и подумать страшно. Мне всё-таки приходится встать.  
На улице день в разгаре, яркий, приходится прикрыть глаза рукой и снова пожалеть об отсутствии солнцезащитных очков. Надо сделать себе подарок. По случаю поджога, и увольнения. Хоть о деньгах не приходится думать; опять — спасибо соевому. Спасибо тому, что я не могу вспомнить, ведь так захотела эта мудаблядская вселенная.  
Я честно стараюсь не ругаться часто, но порой мат — единственная вещь, способная описать эмоции, что меня захлестывают. Сразу наваливаются противные воспоминания об убийствах и случайных смертях, которые мне довелось увидеть.  
Но всё прекращается, стоит дойти до кухни.  
Джон пьет холодный чай; на столе лежат оставшиеся в доме ножи. Их четыре и у меня начинает дергаться глаз.  
— Проводишь внеплановую уборку? — интересуется Джон. Ненавижу этот тон — человек точно знает, что происходит, но по вредности своей хочет не сказать, а услышать. Многие люди на планете Земля предпочитают такой подход к проблеме и в итоге оказываются в тупике.  
Джон мчится на своей машине именно в такой тупик, о который разобьет к чертям свою башку, но, вполне возможно, даже не заметит этого. У Джона в руке стакан с чаем. У Джона абсолютно нечитаемое выражение лица и мне хочется промочить горло.  
Делаю себе чай и старательно не замечаю, как сильно дрожат пальцы.  
Это недосып, стресс, это совсем не Джон. С чего бы?  
И начинать разговор про ножи мне совсем не хочется. Сажусь напротив; смотрю на нос Джона, следа почти и не видно (а синяк ещё остался). Жаль, мне не показалось это тогда. Мог бы и не разглядывать, ведь успешно удавалось до; что мешало мозгу и тут не реагировать, продолжать думать, что на лице у Джона краска, и он решила поиграть в индейца, заодно устроив кострище, что можно было заметить из космоса? Если хорошее зрение.  
— Мне они не нужны, — пожимаю плечами. У меня есть всего одна попытка не слажать и изобразить безразличие к любой возможной ситуации, которую Джон сможет смоделировать у себя в голосе.  
— Чего не выкинул вместе с остальными?  
Нда. Не в бровь, а в глаз.  
— Да, знаешь, времени нет, спать до обеда, потом есть до ночи и всю ночь проводить либо опять в кровати, либо с тобой в поисках приключений.  
— На границу ты продолжаешь ездить без меня, но не так часто, — отвечает Джон. Он пододвигает один из ножей ближе к себе.  
Мне это не нравится.  
Раньше меня больше напрягала возможность причинить вред Джону, а теперь мозг судорожно выдает мне идеи, при которых Джон в состоянии у меня на глазах сделать больно самому себе.  
Пальцы продолжают дрожать, и я понимаю, что налил себе кипятка, а не холодного чая. Больно очень, но кружку не выпускаю.  
— Знаешь, это уже перебор.  
— Лезть в твою личную жизнь?  
— Нет, — это на самом деле нормально, потому что если это не сделает Джон, то моя личная жизнь останется неприкосновенна. Я сам предпочитаю не вмешиваться в неё. Мы существуем, как две отдельные звезды, из разных пространств. Независимо друг от друга. Джон же становится в этой истории кем-то вроде проводника, пути сообщения, не уверен, что могу правильно описать механизм, который на каких-то поистине волшебных условиях продолжает работать уже долгое время.  
У меня есть личная жизнь, и я её не трогаю. У Джона есть личная жизнь, и я стараюсь не совать в неё нос. Одновременно с этим, учитывая, сколько мы с Джоном тусуемся вместе, можно сделать вывод, что половину своего времени мы проводим именно, что вместе. Оставшееся либо с кем-то ещё (Джон), либо в одиночестве в надежде, что произойдет что-то глобальное и мы все умрем (я), либо станет толчком для действий (моих). Остается ещё небольшой процент времени, когда я почти что выпадаю из пространства и в итоге не в состоянии сказать, что происходило.  
Как с ножами.  
— Нет, лезь, я ничего не имею против, — на этих словах Джон сжимает зубы так, что его лицо искажается, становится незнакомым. Слегка. — Но повторять мне все мои маршруты тоже не нужно.  
— Ты не считаешь нужным послушать ещё раз, что делаешь, пока меня нет рядом, но сам не в состоянии сказать, что это за херня, — он указывает на ножи.  
— Столовые принадлежности?  
— О, хватит, — закатывает глаза. Мне и самому пора сделать тоже самое. — Мы не можем поговорить не потому, что я вспылю, или, господи боже, подумай только, сильно расстроюсь! Мы не разговариваем о чем-то серьезнеё покупки нового коврика в твою машину из-за тебя самого.  
— У нас сеанс психотерапии? — пальцы как будто привалились к кружке.  
— Смотри, ты опять, — Джон прав.

—

— Тебе стоит купить наборы для детей, там и ножи не режут, и на вилку даже разваренные макароны нельзя наколоть — то, что нужно, — подбадривает меня Эми. Сегодня на ней голубая майка и джинсовая юбка. Я беспокоюсь о том, как бы Эми не обгорела. Поэтому мы пьем свой холодный кофе в теньке. В кафе нет ни единой души, потому что здесь нет кондиционеров, а мы сидим на улице и ветерок вроде бы есть — жить можно.  
— Обратиться к врачу будет представлено среди вариантов?  
— Нет, — она вытирает рот двумя пальцами и усмехается: — Ты ведь не пойдешь.  
— Иногда я думаю, что ты знаешь меня лучше, чем я сам.  
— Тогда тебе стоит понять, что лучше меня тебя знает только один человек и почему-то вчера утром ты отказался поговорить с ним.  
— Это был уже день и о чем тут разговаривать?  
— А у нас беседа на отвлеченную тему?  
— Ты не выглядишь обеспокоенной, — замечаю я. И я, блин, знаю, почему. Тут даже не нужно и ждать ответа Эми, и я продолжаю: — Ведь рядом со мной есть Джон. Угадал?  
— Дэвид, а ты не так туп, как стараешься изобразить, — она не может перестать улыбаться.  
— В чем дело?  
— Не знаю, мне хорошо. Мы с тобой наконец-то нормально говорим, у тебя больше нет этот работы. Серьезно, я готова была сама приехать и разбомбить тот крысятник, в котором ты работал. Удивительно, что Джон раньше не додумался.  
— Додумался? — что? Он же говорил...  
— Неверное слово.  
— Он говорил, что видел там разлом.  
— Напоминает тот фильм про кайдзю, и, да, Джон мне сказал об этом. Я уверена, что он не стал бы сжигать место твой работы так вероломно без видимой причины. Не так ли?  
— Не стал бы.  
Стал бы ещё как, это Джон. И я почти никогда не могу сказать с уверенностью (и даже без оной), что творится у него в голове. Всё ещё не понял, как именно может работать эта система. Джон для меня как инопланетный элемент — он с тобой взаимодействует, но в обратную сторону не получается даже с сотой попытки. Или я слишком зациклен на себе? На своих кармических страданиях?  
Господи, это так сложно, у меня нет сил.  
Я нытик и лентяй.  
Нет, надо снова устроиться на работу.  
— Прямо вижу твои внутренние терзания и советую только одно — прекрати это сейчас же. Какой толк от этого постоянного пережевывания проблем? Ты либо решаешь их, либо складируешь на одной полке в голове, которую не потрошишь изо дня в день. Дэйв?  
— Дорогая, ты такая заботливая, — приходится притворно утереть слезу. Эми не должна понять, что опять сделала со мной страшное.  
Больше всего мне хочется написать Джону: ты разнес место моей работы потому что я был несчастлив?  
Глупо, но мне отчаянно не хочется получить ответ. Потому что я либо угадаю, либо нет, и тогда всё происходящее будет выглядеть, мягко говоря, тупо.  
Глупо, но мне не хочется увидеть ответ вроде: да, но более счастливым ты от этого не стал.  
Потому что я могу представить себе выражение лица Джона. Такое насмешливое и горькое одновременно, сразу хочется уебать себе по лицу камнем.  
— Так что, продолжаем наш сеанс?  
— Это обучение свиданию.  
— Ладно, — Эми тянет мою руку к себе. — Тогда не забывай про телесный контакт.  
Предугадывая мой вопрос, она говорит:  
— Да, даже в такую чудовищную жару!  
Я не понимаю, что здесь делаю и до самого конца нашей встречи только и думаю, что о Джоне и поджоге, о том, что Джон в курсе о границе.  
Не могу не ездить туда, и вполне в состоянии справиться один. Потому что я точно знаю, кого хочу увидеть. И из раза в раз у меня ничего не получается.  
Никогда не думал, что Джон мог отказаться приезжать по одной незаметной для меня, но такой важной причине.  
Я реально слепой. Спасибо Эми за подсказку. 

—

— Как видишь, я сам выбросил все твои ножи.  
— Вижу, мне это не нравится, — Джон накрывает сковородку крышкой.  
— А всё остальное, кроме двух вилок, забрал к себе.  
К себе. Забрал, не выкинул.  
— Спасибо? Я полагаю.  
— Да, было бы неплохо, — Джон стягивает с себя фартук, на котором изображен голый женский торс и садится за стол: — Это было довольно кроваво, я встал перед ящиками с пакетом в руках и, сжимая зубами сигарету, сказал: я пришел пожевать жвачки и надрать задницы, а жвачка закончилась.  
— Ты сейчас процитировал этот фильм, в самом деле?  
— В самом деле, я ещё и не такие рожи видел. Но, чувак, уверен, что смог бы справиться в разы лучше, чем этот придурок с нулевой актерской игрой и жаждой к жизни. Нет?  
Он прав.  
— Да. Лучше. В миллионы раз лучше.  
— Ого, даже и не пришлось вытягивать из тебя ответ, как это обычно бывает.  
— Нет, хватит с меня заумных разговоров или чего-то подобного, где мне придется оправдывать свое поведение. На сегодня хватило. Я хочу в душ и спать.  
— Ты пойдешь в душ, а потом мы поедим и поедем куда-нибудь.  
— Но...  
— Там опять холодно, так что не отморозь свою задницу, пока будешь ждать горячую воду.  
— Сама забота.  
В ванной я понимаю, что Джон не только выбросил все ножи, но и вытащил из ванной все мои лезвия и бритвы. Странно, что он не забрал из дома зеркало. Может, не всё ещё потеряно?  
Смотрю на след от последней неудачной попытки поспать. Этот не заживет уже никогда. Да и чёрт со всем этим.  
Моюсь так долго, как могу себе позволить, потом выхожу из ванной и хочется сразу же забраться в постель, заснуть до следующего дня.  
Я говорил, что ненавижу сидеть дома целыми днями? Выходит, что моя лень вполне в состоянии победить ненависть, надавать той таких пиздюлей, что у ненависти уже никогда и не будет возможности попытаться взять реванш.  
— С каких пор ты стал моей нянькой?  
— Не уверен, что могу назвать точную дату.  
Мы едим пасту, запиваем её колой, которую предусмотрительно купил Джон. У меня ещё мокрые волосы и я думаю, что идея выбраться из дома ночью может быть не такой уж и отталкивающей. По крайней мере, если всё это будет проходить в компании Джона. Я смогу вынести подобное.  
Откладываю вилку в сторону и говорю:  
— Ты моешь посуду, — Джон от удивления даже жевать перестает. Мне приходится продолжить, здесь сработает только подкуп, причем, чем более открытым он будет, тем лучше. Наглость — второе счастье, не так ли? — А я поведу машину. И может куплю тебе кто-нибудь в магазине.  
— Огромный леденец? — фальшивит Джон.  
— Огромную бутылку Джека, если заморозить содержимое, то оно превратится в самый прекрасный леденец на свете.  
— Замётано.  
Пока Джон моет посуду, я пытаюсь высушить волосы. Фена нет, полотенцем не получается. Всё это происходит на диване, мне даже лень встать и попытаться взять сухое полотенце.  
Похоже, что Джон ничего не имеет против помощи.  
Я дёргаюсь, почти подпрыгиваю на диване, когда чувствую руки Джона на своих, а в следующий момент мокрое полотенце падает на пол. Глаза закрывает другим. Сухим.  
Джон старательно и молча вытирает мои волосы, пока те не становятся сухими.

—

Мы приезжаем на границу. Не сразу, сначала Джон предлагает заехать в город и покупает нам билеты в местный круглосуточный кинотеатр. Я считаю идиотской насмешкой судьбы то, что на фильм «Чужие среди нас» мы не успеваем на добрых сорок минут. И если не смотреть эту муть с самого начала, то всё настроение будет убито.  
Целый час смотрим польский (надо было додуматься) фильм про дорожную полицию, не понимаем ни слова оригинального языка, устаем считать субтитры и решаем не досматривать, и без того понятно, чем кончится фильм. Главного героя убьют, победят говнюки — подобное происходит в жизни почти постоянно. И лишь о редких случаях, когда побеждало добро, становится известно человечеству. [9]  
— Мы что здесь забыли? — спрашиваю, когда понимаю где мы. Из кинотеатра уезжали, сидя наоборот. Джон был за рулем.  
— Как что, ты опять должен «порыбачить», разве нет? У тебя это как у наркомана, нужно постоянно получать дозу, иначе начнешь беситься и вести себя неадекватно.  
— Ножи с этим никак не связаны, — пытаюсь начать, но Джон перебивает.  
— Я знаю. Но я не могу вечно предугадывать, что случится завтра или через месяц. Вдруг, ты перестанешь приезжать сюда, заколотишь дом и смоешься к другую страну?  
— Всё это произойдет только по одной причине: ты меня достанешь. Моё одностороннее общение с этими бедными мертвецами никак не может быть связано с подобными идеями.  
— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, — Джон кивает на проплывающую мимо фигуру. Это девушка. У неё нет никаких видимых увечий. Сердце? Мозг? Что с тобой случилось, милая? Во взгляде Джона только сожаление. — Выметайся отсюда.  
Я вылезаю и слышу, как Джон предлагает купить и притащить сюда стул или даже стол. Чтобы было удобнее, потому что:  
— Ты же никогда не знаешь, на сколько сможешь зависнуть тут.  
Закрываю дверь, иду дальше по дороге. Свет включенных фар делает мою тень огромной, накрывающей собой идущее вперед полотно асфальта.  
Смотрю на тех, кто позволяет увидеть себя. Неизменные старики.  
Не знаю, сколько проходит времени, но когда становится совсем холодно, разворачиваюсь к машине. Джон стоит, прислонившись к капоту, и курит.  
Мне даже издалека видно покрасневшие от холода пальцы и кончик носа.  
— Нагулялся?  
— Пожалуй.  
— Всё безрезультатно? — кажется, впервые Джон вот так напрямую даёт мне понять что-то очень важное. И почему-то это «важное» давит на меня. Заставляет чувствовать себя хуже. Куда уж хуже, а?  
— Может, оно и к лучшему, — тянусь за его сигаретой. Джон послушно отдает её мне.  
Пока докуриваю, Джон прикладывает ладони ко рту и пытается хоть чуть согреть пальцы.  
— Залезай, я поведу, — отшвыриваю бычок в темноту и залезаю в машину.  
Мы молча возвращаемся ко мне домой. Джон даже и не думает поехать к себе. Меня это устраивает. Теперь как-то совсем непривычно даже подумать, что я могу оказаться дома один.  
Когда приезжаем, ещё долго не можем разойтись. Сидим на диване, не снимая теплую одежду и отогреваемся, вспоминаем что-то из давно прошедшего. Незабытого прошлого. Я чувствую, как пальцы на ногах перестает покалывать, Джон радуется, что уши не отвалились.  
И всё-таки начинаем засыпать; с трудом расталкиваем друг друга, но в кровати начинаю ворочаться, дергаться, чувствуя, что упустил нечто важное.

—

— У тебя ведь ещё остался тот топор?  
Зачем Джон спрашивает? Я застегиваю рюкзак, сто лет не доставал его из шкафа.  
— Остался.  
— И ты его не выкинул.  
— Нет, как-то не было и мысли, — закидываю рюкзак на плечо. И понимаю, что и правда не думал о топоре. Он ведь в десятки раз хуже ножа.  
— От него и не было бы шрама, — пожимает плечам Джон. — Один взмах и, — он свистит, скользит пальцами по своей шее, показывая. — В любом случае, его я спрятал. Так что можешь не думать и дальше. И шевели задницей.  
— Да мы едем на машине, это не поезд, тут нельзя опоздать, — закатываю глаза.  
— Знаю, — кивает Джон. На нём майка со словами «я девственник, но это старая футболка», я думаю о том, что бы сказала о нас Эми сейчас. Она бы назвала нас тормозами, или ещё как-то так, по-доброму. Обязательно попросила бы быть осторожными и всё тому подобное.  
Думаю, она ещё не раз позвонит на наши с Джоном мобильные, как только проверит почтовый ящик.  
Ей придется приходить сюда. Хотя бы раз в месяц. Проверять, не забрались ли воры или бомжи в дом. Не сгорел ли дом (мне насрать, но Джон настоял на своем).  
— Тогда в чем дело?  
— Вдруг, ты передумаешь, — он достает из шкафа блок сигарет и забирает его с собой в машину.  
Я оглядываю дом в последний раз и запираю его.  
первая остановка будет в городе — закинуть ключи Эми.  
После этого притормозим только через два часа: Джон хочет посмотреть на одно озеро, а я обязательно захочу размять ноги.  
А дальше... Дальше, как получится. Только бы копы не приставали, да твари не беспокоили во время отпуска (а с них станется).  
Погода обещает быть нормальной; хорошо, что мои параноидальные мысли заметно поутихли, видимо, тоже устали.  
Джон поправляет зеркало заднего вида и забирает у меня ключи, спрашивает:  
— Точно?  
— Стопроцентно, поехали, пока я не понял, забыли мы что-то или нет.  
Джон улыбается и жмёт на газ.

**Author's Note:**

> сноски:  
> [0] Отсылка к фильму [Inception (Начало)](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/447301/) сон во сне и всё такое  
> [1] Речь идёт о фильме [They Live (Чужие среди нас)](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/12340/) где главный герой при помощи солнцезащитных очков смог увидеть, что Землю постепенно захватывают инопланетяне, гипнотизирующие землян  
> [2] Дэйв вспоминает фильм [Ghost Busters (Охотники за привидениями)](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/2467/)  
> [3] Цитата из «Бойцовского клуба»  
> [4] Цитата из песни Taylor Swift – Blank Space — «you look like my next mistake» (Джон тот еще фанат попсы)  
> [5] Дэйв перечисляет актрис из фильма [Death Proof (Доказательство смерти)](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/273064/)  
> [6] В фильме [Back to the Future (Назад в будущее)](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/476/) персонаж Майкла Дж. Факса носил красную [жилетку](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/picture/1911533/)  
> [7] Речь идёт о [Джейсоне Биггзе](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/name/290/)  
> [8] Выглядит растение вот [так](http://greenhome.org.ua/ktenanta-vidy-osobennosti-uxoda-i-razmnozheniya/)  
> [9] Парни смотрят [Drogówka (Дорожный патруль)](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/724526/)  
> [10] Слова из песни Andrew Jackson Jihad – Rejoice


End file.
